Elegy of the Circus
by Arcadia Mahler
Summary: Arthur falls head over heels in love with a circus freak. The ringmaster may have other ideas for the two. Rated M for violence, character death and smut. Some violence as well. Two-shot. Possible three-shot. AsaKiku(UKxJapan) USxUK SwissxJapan in later verse.(Tags changed to accommodate reader.) 26/11
1. Chapter 1

Elegy of the Circus

* * *

_Welcome to the Birmingham Annual Spectacular Circus!_

In large bold letters these banners covered the brick buildings, the wind knocking and shaking the banner and spinning into the autumn air and up into the cloudy grey sky. The date was October 1st, the year was 1810. Outside Birmingham, England's Near the Western point where Ashted Circus is today, there was once a tall tent it's grandeur made many line up to venture inside the circus tent. Many signs, be they painted or printed on the press were scattered about the street sides and pavement; as if the place needed more attention. The fee was two pounds to admission.

To Arthur; a young lad of twenty, this was just fine to him. He was not very rich in money, but his job got him a flat in the city near his job. He had just come back on a trip to Scotland and had little to do and barely a friend to talk with. He pulled his vest over his messy white shirt hoping no one noticed the stains from his job as a painter. He did not make much money except from the people who wanted portraits of themselves. They paid a good chunk to have one, but not too many really did. As Arthur approached the show he sighed a bit, two pounds was a dent in his wallet. He would only have three pounds left. As Arthur wandered to the circus he was too busy thinking of how he would get his next meal more than the signs on the way.

Menagerie the Glass Girl and The Two Headed Man With large interesting pictures of a girl with a chandelier on her head and another picture two men fused together by the arms. Arthur still continued to walk, making sure his brown vest covered the paint stains of his previous work. As the tall man took his pay he felt himself thrust into a crowd of people. None of which appealed to Arthur, a poor artist. They were higher classes who did not need to worry about trivial things as what to eat and thinking two pounds was anything expensive. Arthur did not care for much of the people around him, all wanting and expecting the same thing, the two headed man was probably not as fused at the hip as these people, who would never allow people they deemed 'weird' into their little clicks'. Arthur wondered if these people thought normal human beings as weird, what they would say to these 'Freak Shows' as they were so lovingly referred to. As he was seated in the arena stage seating looking down at some trampolines and suspended rings and looked up at the trapezes up above, a tall man walked out his big top hat, short pieces of blonde hair under his ears and was dressed in a very flashy red suit was a large bowtie that depicted a skull in the center. He waved his hand up, a cane encrusted with jewels in his hand. He wore white gloves and had bright blue eyes. His pants were white his red coat striped with white as well. As the crowd silenced his voice echoed in the arena.

"Welcome, one and all. I am the Ringmaster, you can call me… Constantine." the man had a large grin, his eyes hidden under his short hair and wide-brimmed top hat. "You may know, that this is no average circus show, these people I have collected from all over the world, from the coastline of Asia, to the Orphans abandoned by Londoners alike. You may see why many stare at them, reject them, curse them. I ask you to welcome them with open arms- they have been abandon by perhaps the Heavens themselves. Here, I wish them to be welcomed by you; they are very shy…"

Constantine smiled brightly, pulling his hat back to expose his eyes, the crowd clapped for him, his voice was deep and serious, and people seemed to eat up his genuine compassion. Arthur clapped as well, Constantine seemed to stare directly at him, his smile wide. He felt a shiver on his spine and blush on his cheeks.

"Well, let's get on with the show then!" Constantine clapped his hands and the curtains behind him drew back, a large inflated ball rolled out and a man prancing on the top. He had a small now, and ears sticking up on his head with little nubs as well. He had dark eyes and chocolate brown hair, his upper torso was fine, but lower down his legs were awkwardly proportioned and there was fur on them, they had large thighs, short shins and hoof-like feet. The crowd jeered and hollered, Arthur sliding back in his seat at the odd spectacle. Suddenly the man jumped down, flicking his ears.

"This is my friend Sika, raised by a doe in the forest, he was forced to live life as a half-deer, please make him feel welcome in his performance." Constantine replied patting the animal man on the back. Sika cowered as he touched him and shook his head. His ears flicking softly.

"And welcome his shy little friend, Papillion."

Out of the curtains came a small girl, her skin was dark and her hair brown. The crowd was slightly agape at the sight of a darker skinned girl. Her hair was back in a red ribbon and her eyes were pitch black and shiny. She had four large wings on her back, each one fluttered slightly as she began to walk forward. Papillion stood next to her friend, holding his hand.

"They are very good friends, always side by side. Truly beautiful. Now they will do their performance!" Constantine threw his cape back, looking around. Papillion jump as he did so and she lifted her feet off the ground hovering for a few moments her wings beating quickly. She hovered for a moment, and dropped down. The crowd murmured and gasped.

"It's no joke ladies and gentlemen, just watch!" Constantine looked over Papillion and she shivered lifting herself off the ground again. Constantine swept his cane under her feet, she was shaking in mid air, lifting her feet some more. He swept it over her, her head dropping. The crowd clapped and gave loud remarks in amazement. Constantine seemed pleased as the two did their routine, Sika showing his jumping ability and Papillion flying through some of the rings. As they were called off the stage. Some few more performances came on and all marvelled at the man with two heads, Antonio and was not much done but yelling and jeering at them, they seemed scared and despite staring Arthur felt guilt over his body, thinking how much pain they could've been in embarrassed like that. Constantine had to calm the crowds mocking as someone threw a stone at one of the heads trying to see if it could bleed. Blood dripping down it's eyelashes and the other wiped the face. The body had two arms and legs as a normal body, just with the added head. As Constantine pulled them off he reminded the crowd that they were real and were very sensitive. The crowd did not calm down from this, but were more interested in the torture of it. Constantine approached center stage, looking down.

"Now; ladies and gentlemen, we would like to introduce the final concluding performers. Whose bodies are so deformed they were rejected by so many people, broken and battered, I searched them out from the ends of the earth, so welcome them dearly. First! The girl from the West! A tall woman pale and clean, she has been hurt many times and so easily by those who see her. A sweet little Canadian we call Menagerie; here she is! Menagerie; the girl made of Glass." as he announced a tall girl with long blonde hair slipped out, her body was a slight green colour reflecting the light on the tent and glittering brightly. She had cracking lines on her face, she wore a short ballerina tutu that was black, she had what looked like a chandelier in her head, candelabras sticking out with glassy surface on it. She silently spun around, her slippers tapping the ground as she hopped forward. The glass made a clinging noise and her body shined as she came forward. Constantine held her close by the back, her entire body was covered in glassy surface. She stood in a ballet pose.

"And now, all the way from the land in the East, past China and to an island country like our own, we have the Asian beauty, Hanako, she is really quite the doll…" he said. Out appeared a small woman with short black hair and a frilled white dress. She pranced about and as she got closer you could see the black eyes covered in makeup had a blank expression, her shoulders, elbows and knees were ball jointed.

"The Human Doll of Japan, Hanako." Constantine announced.

The crowd clapped and cheered and began to jump at the sight of the two beautiful girls. Even Arthur began to lean forward, rising out of his seat for a closer look. The two began to dance as a lesser worker began to play the accordion. They danced gracefully, The glass girl shimmering, the human doll always in par with her performance. They danced gracefully and with beauty until the crowd was mesmerised and Menagerie kneeled down as Hanako headed for the trapeze.

She swung back and forth jumping across the trapeze and landing on the mat. As she rose her arm clicked a bit and slid slightly. The doll-girl began to grab her arm, clicking it back into place as she returned to Constantine, she stumbled a bit looking down. The two girls head backstage and Constantine ended the performance, the crowd cheered and clapped. Arthur was a bit disgusted by them. Even the ringmaster knew that the people only liked the pretty ones and nothing else. As the crowd drained out of the arena Constantine headed back of the stage and slipping from the crowd Arthur slipped under the shadows and followed after. The room inside was a big holding pen with cages to hook up to buggies. As he looked around he could see Sika in a cage full of hay, Papillion in another cage close by, covered in flowers. She nipped at some of the petals. Silently he marched on in the darkening area, they were in a fairly large tent on the side and he could hear empty commotion of people playing and eating sweet treats outside. He walked down seeing the two headed man, Lovino was calmly brushing Antonio's forehead where he had been bandaged. Quietly Arthur pressed on, feeling a bit of terror. He looked around, none of them lifted their head to him. As he continued Menagerie looked petrified staring into a small room of another tent. As Arthur pressed in, he could see a man bandaging up Hanako, her arm was bleeding out at one of the joints and there was a wire shoved between the joint and the arm. The man standing over her twisted it a bit and her emotionless eyes seemed filled with pain. Arthur stepped back hearing muttering and clinking, a silhouette was all he could see of the man fixing her. He looked around.

_Couldn't get enough?_

The man jumped three feet in the air. Constantine stood behind him, his hat off, his blonde hair came down his forehead, his eyes blue and bright.

"C-Constantine!" Arthur blurted out.

Constantine grinned softly.

"That's only a stage name. Real name is Alfred." he hissed. "And you are…?"

"A-Arthur." the man replied.

"Arthur? I see…" Alfred replied. "I saw you earlier during the show. You are very eccentric compared to them. Everyone feels the need to dress their best."

"I.. I don't have that much money actually." Arthur admitted.

"Oh really? Don't despair, I'm glad to see you here. I always get rich snobs who want to have their way with my precious friends… I'm glad you came to the show." he replied.

"Alfred doesn't sound so British, neither Constantine…" Arthur said.

"I know… It's American. I came back from the colonies for a little bit as soon as I heard about this group. I wanted to take care of them They are so unfortunate… I want them to be happy. When I make enough money, I want to take them back to America. That place is built on freedom you know? I want to give that to them…" Alfred smiled nodding. Arthur looked around. He was surprised.

"I'm willing to comprimise for you though. Here." Alfred pulled out four pounds, and placed it in Arthur's hand.

"Take it, we'll reimburse you. Will you come back tomorrow though?" Alfred said. "Please? We work so hard for this…"

"O-of course…" Arthur shoved the four pounds in his pocket looking down. "C-could I maybe see the girls?"

Alfred chuckled.

"Oh I don't know if you'll want to. They're actually guys." he said with a grin.

"W-wha?" Arthur said shocked.

"Hanako's real name is Kiku. Menagerie is my brother from north of the colonies I live in. His name is Matthew. He was… cursed. You could say. With glass skin and bones. Very delicate. He was always delicate like a girl, so we decided to keep it that way. They work so hard they want to leave so badly… You will still come back right?" Alfred asked.

"Of course! I… I'll come by tomorrow." he replied.

"Good… And, if you're low on money…" Alfred fluttered his blonde eyelashes.

"You can always work here."

"T-that sounds like a good idea." Arthur said, a bit flustered, he turned around and ran off telling Alfred he would come by tomorrow, needing to go home. Alfred stood by watching.

"He'll find out eventually." Matthew said.

"The only reason he'd find out is because of you, glass boy…" Alfred hissed. "Unless you want some snipped vocal cords too?"

Matthew shut his mouth, looking down, the chandelier shaking a bit on his head, he touched it softly, shaking as he curled up in a ball.  
"The glass will hurt less if you relax…" Alfred hissed.

A dark chuckled emitted from the back tent. A tall silver haired man held the limp Kiku in his arms, covered in blood. The doll like man was dead looking except for a small glimmer in his eyes.

"Heheh… You're very funny, yes? Freedom and friends… Freaks will always be bound down by their appearance. No one is free…" he hissed.

"Ivan… how is he?" Alfred asked.

"He's not going to be performing tomorrow if that's what you're thinking. His arm is fucked. The wires attached to the bone in his arm are rusting. You have any idea how that can stop?" Ivan asked.

"You can cut if off and build a new one." Alfred snapped.

Kiku whimpered in pain.

"Please, you know the only person who'd pull that off successfully would be the Chinese doctor. And he's long gone. We should've pain Wang when we had the chance." Ivan snapped.

"We don't need him. Put Kiku away. We'll just use Menagerie tomorrow." Alfred walked up to the cage smiling.

"You can do the trapeze… right little glass girl?" he hissed.

Ivan dropped the man into his cage, the man let out a moan, clutching his arm. Ivan wiped the blood on his coat and looked around to Alfred.

"Oh, there's a new recruit coming in tomorrow. Someone made a deal to dump some guy on us. A Swiss toy company made him." Ivan huffed.

"Oh good… We'll have quite the set tomorrow then huh?" Alfred huffed. He looked around at the group.

"He'll be welcomed with open arms."

* * *

_October 1st, 1810_  
_I feel a pain of sympathy for those cursed to be freaks. I sometimes know the feeling of being in a crowd, yet being alone. I saw someone today who made my heart ache. A Human Doll. Even if it was a male, I still feel saddened for him. I wonder if they still live like humans, still have hearts like them. I know they do. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be in a fishbowl like that. I can only imagine that they're suffering. But the Ringmaster told me different. What should I believe? I want to talk to Hanako. Kiku. Whoever that was._

Arthur had attended that second show. He waited until Hanako would come to perform, today's crowd was a bit rowdier and had been throwing things. Luckily none of them walked off injured but now Constantine; or Alfred; didn't seem to stop anyone. He seemed in a different mood. He was constantly staring over to Arthur and it made him nervous.

"And now for the spectacular Glass Girl! Menagerie!" It was evident that the crowd wanted to see the beautiful girl after the first crowd had told of her. They cheered and shouted as the tall man dressed in drag walked out daintily and the chandelier on his head shook. Arthur could tell slightly that he looked nervous.

"Sorry for those of you who came to see the human doll, but she was injured in yesterdays performance. However we have a more daring show! Menagerie would like to attempt the trapeze act! What do you think crowd?" Alfred asked.

The crowd burst into applaud, cheering on Matthew. The glass man shakily approached the trapeze, he shakily moved back and forth on the swings, jumping up and catching the ropes and swings. The crowd cheered and screamed, one of the antsy members began jumping up and down. Some sneaky man had stashed some rocks away just to cause trouble. He pulled one out and before anyone could stop him he threw the stone at Matthew. The tall figure suddenly fell back as the rock missed. Matthew slipped from the swing, he fell back, and missed the trampoline.

_CRASH!_

The sound of glass shattering everywhere was suddenly heard. Someone hit the man who threw the rock and a fight ensued, Matthew was clutching his leg, his glassy skin was completely gone and covered in blood, his face twisted in pain.

He cried out, sobbing silently. Alfred lifted his hand.

"Enough!" he snapped.

The crowd silenced.

"Thank you for coming out tonight. Please give her a round of applause." Alfred snapped.

The crowd cheered for her and Matthew slowly rose to his feet, shaking. He smiled softly looking around at them, as he turned you could see pain written on his face. He was led back by Alfred as the crowd dispersed chattering and exclaiming in shock of what happened. Arthur walked forward, so did some other people they ran past him going to Alfred, and looking at Matthew.

"Oh Constantine can I get your autograph? And Menagerie?" the boy asked. Another person followed him.

"Hmm. I suppose so." Alfred seemed very calm. "Oh. Arthur. Come with me in a little bit." The two began to give signatures and some other people came up offering flowers to Matthew and calling him a pretty lady and all that. He smiled softly but was writhing in pain. He sat in front of his cage, accepting the flowers and comments. Slowly he looked around. Alfred grabbed Arthur.

"Come with me. Let's have a chat." Alfred murmured taking Arthur away. Slowly as the man exited Matthew felt a sudden fear shoot up his spine. Alfred looked to him as Arthur was turned away, he pressed his finger to his neck drawing a line as if to say. _You're dead._

Matthew nodded.

Then he panicked.

That sign, was not to be taken lightly. Not around here.

He waited until they were in the other tent and ran off, his leg shooting with pain as he limped jumping forward to the exit. Kiku watched him, tilting his head. Kiku lifted his fixed arm outward, Matthew grabbed the cage door as fast as he could and opened it. Kiku walked out, unable to talk to him. Matthew limped as fast as he could. He began to shift leaning on the wall, the chandelier breaking on his head as he hit the wall. He began to sprint trying to pull his broken leg forward.

"Come on, come on!" he cried out loud, tears in his black eyes. His leg bleeding horribly leaving a trail in his wake. He turned getting past the crowd of fans and continued to run. Kiku followed behind, asking with his body language to help but Matthew shoved him off. They exited the small sectioned area of town and head through the brick housing. Slowly the two began to make there way through, suddenly Kiku's arm fell off. The small Japanese man picked up his arm and stopped. He signed Canada to wait but the man was not paying attention.

Canada turned around the corner nearly sprinting down the alley. Suddenly he stopped as he ran into a wall. He turned around and saw a shadow.

"Kiku?" he asked. "Hanako?"

"Wrong guess…" a tall figure came forward, holding a sledgehammer.

"I-Ivan…" Matthew fell to the floor. "Please… Don't…"

Ivan only smiled.

"Your contract with the circus has be terminated."

As Kiku picked up his arm he heard the noise of glass shattering, and the sound of squelching blood.

A tear fell from his eye as Alfred picked him up and carried him away.

"Come on… you're smarter than this Kiku…" Alfred chuckled.

The man only whimpered.

As Alfred returned he headed back to the small tent where Arthur remained.

"Oh god!" he yelled. "It's my fault! What was I thinking! Damnit!" he hit his hand on the table.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Matthew is dead… My poor brother! The injury killed him! What will I do…? I wanted them to be free…" Alfred hissed.

"Oh my God…" Arthur said. "I'm so sorry. What should I do?"

"Please… don't show up tomorrow. I shouldn't have tried to replace Hanako! I was so stupid! Now my brother will never be free!" Alfred snapped.

"Well… m-maybe he is. You know… Um… after-life… wise?" Arthur said.

"I guess you're right. Arthur… I didn't mean to get you involved. But it seems I have… Forgive me. I am too saddened right now. Maybe we could meet tomorrow… Around the city square?" Alfred asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Arthur asked sympathetically.

"No no… please go. I'll be fine here." Alfred folded his arms and buried his face into the table. "Please go…"

Arthur slowly got up, looking around, he nodded and walked out of the small tent. As he left he looked around, seeing a dead glassy figure of Matthews broken body, and Kiku in the cage next to his. The small man was extending his hand to Matthew, calmly petting the shattered bloody glass skin. Slowly Kiku looked to Arthur. He slowly lifted his arm waving at Arthur. The British man gave a sad smile, but Kiku said nothing at all as he walked away.

"Damn it. That was close. He could've seen that." Alfred snapped. "Ivan. Is he dead?"

"Completely." Ivan replied, wiping blood of his cheek.

"Good. I should never have tried to replace Hanako… Where is the new toy we have coming in?" Alfred hissed.

The box in the corner, I was going to wait until your performance was over." Ivan replied.

"Too bad I had to kill him off. He was getting famous." Alfred huffed. "I could've made money specifically off of him. I didn't think he would break his leg, much less be stupid enough to miss the mat. I'm assured this new one will be less… fragile?"

"Indefinitely. He's from a little toy company. His name is Basch. But the toymaker called him Lariat. So we'll call him that." Ivan explained.

"Where is he, where?" Alfred snapped his fingers.

"In the box…" Ivan walked over to the corner pulling out a square box that would be too small for a regular dog to fit in. He opened the side, and reached in, slowly he twisted a small metal knob until the clicking sound stopped. A small blond haired man stuck his head out slowly climbing from the box. He was painted and dressed as a solider with their gun on his back full of blanks. He had a large shiny knob on his back.

"Tinker toy?" Alfred asked.

"Yes?" the dull voice of the man asked.

"Not you… Rhetorical. So he's a tinker toy…" Alfred hissed.

"Yes. A Swiss tinker toy, he looks a bit like Hanako, with tin parts instead of wooden ones." Ivan explained. "The toymaker hypnotised him to think every time the knob stopped ticking that he should be asleep."

"Controlled already. Good. He can replace Matthew. Go clean up the cage." Alfred snapped. "But I feel like the little animal people are getting to old… Heracles. The faun is kind of old news…" Alfred brushed his hand across the table. "I think that Arthur looks cute… so innocent… so kind. Maybe we can get the Chinese man to sew bunny ears on his head…"

"You're already looking at new… freaks?" Ivan asked.

"Yes… I think it's time we get another one. Especially with the cute little British man…" Alfred replied.

Ivan pulled the small silver knob out of Basch and he fell forward limply. The Russian picked him up and carried him to Matthews cage. As he picked up the blood covered Canadian with a big broken dent in his chest, Kiku slid back, he turned to the Butterfly girl, Papillion's nest, and pulled a flower, laying it on Matthews arms as Ivan carried him away, never to be seen again.

The Swiss man was placed in the middle of the small cage, Ivan set the silver knob next to his body as he locked the cage.

Silently Kiku sat there sighing as he slowly fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Kiku slowly heard a scratching noise. Rips in the tent had let in starlight and as the small man looked around her could see the Swiss man standing there outside his cage, his silver knob slowly being slid into the door as he tried to pry it open. Quietly he clicked the cage open.

"Quick. Let's go." he snapped.

Kiku stood up, looking confused.

"Come on woman!" he snapped in a hushed whisper. Basch grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Kiku was pulled to his feet.

"We have to run." Basch snapped.

Kiku blinked nodding. As he did a small light turned on as a lantern was lit.

"What's that noise?" came Alfred's voice.

"Hurry!" Basch pulled Kiku and the two began to ran quickly, turning around the corner. They disappeared and continued to run until the circus was out of sight. Basch pulled Kiku close.

"I know we don't have anywhere to run. But anywhere is better than the freak shop…" Basch panted. "We needed to get out of there. Do you understand?"

Kiku nodded firmly.

"Good." Basch replied. "Come on, run!" The two took off as fast as they could muster, the dark night was gloomy and Kiku ran as fast as he could. Basch kept up with him.

"They called me Lariat, but my name is Basch okay?" Basch asked.

Kiku nodded running faster a pain in his breath. The two continued to run around the alleyways of Birmingham. Basch looked around.

"There needs to be a way…" he hissed.

A small lantern light began to approach.

_"Hanako…? Lariat…? Come out… We wont hurt you…"_ Ivan's naturally creepy voice sent shivers up the twos spine.

"Run!" Basch snapped. "Find people! I'll distract them!"

Kiku ran off disappearing into the dark alleyways as Basch stood up pulling out the silver knob, looking around boldly. Ivan began to approach him, the lantern lighting the Russian's face. He set the lantern down and ran after Basch, the man flung the knob at him but Ivan smacked it out of the air and pinned Basch to the ground.

"Sad." Ivan said. "Alfred usually makes this less sad and painful. I'll give you one warning. I'm not going to kill you though."  
Ivan pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Where did Hanako go?" he asked.

Basch thrashed under him, trying to deliver a punch. Ivan grabbed his throat, pinning him. Basch growled his eyes dark and aggressive.

"Nothing?" Ivan asked. "Then don't speak again!"

The scissors glinted in the moonlight with blood as Ivan shoved the them into the area between Basch's neck and shoulder.

Kiku continued to run, looking around up and down at the alleys. He panted as he rested. Foggy air was thick in the lower streets. As he walked around he moved towards where a group of people were. There was a small brothel where the smoke was almost as thick as the fog. Kiku looked around. A group of drunkards were situated around a bar. Kiku looked around dazed. Suddenly a man pinned the Japanese down.

"Oh… Well what's a girl like you doing here?" the mans breath was full of alcohol and smoke. Kiku gagged and pulled away as he stumbled into the arms of another man.

"Pretty girls shouldn't be all alone at night." the new man snapped. He grabbed the thin dress strap, pulling it down. Kiku pulled the dress up turning, he made a soft whimper.

"Aw… so cute…" he whispered, biting the neckline. Kiku pulled back.

"Leave him alone!"

Kiku looked up. Arthur stood there with a bottle of whiskey.

"Hey, screw off." the drunkard snapped.

"Take this. You can have it. He's mine." Arthur snapped.

Arthur shoved the whiskey in the drunkards hand, who took it gleefully. Kiku looked up. He pulled out of the drunkards hands and cowered into him. Arthur pulled him close carrying him back into the bar. He continued upstairs, holding Kiku close. He arrived at an old flat with a dusty bed and a small kitchen. Slowly he set Kiku down.

"What are you doing out here?" Arthur asked.

Kiku looked down. He was shaky, tears in his eyes. Arthur kneeled down.

"Come on. It's okay. What's the matter?" Arthur slowly pet his hair back. Kiku shivered looking down. He shook even more, wiping his eyes as he pointed to his neck. He ran his hand over the cover.

"Oh… you can't speak?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded.

"Oh, it's okay… Um… here. Give me a second." the man walked off, pulling out a piece of parchment and pen. He sat down by Kiku, beckoning them man close. He pulled him into his lap. The man was still traumatised by the whole incident with the drunkard. His dress was ripped a bit and he was shaking. Arthur held him close. Kiku gently pressed up on him. He gave a soft smile to try assuring he was all right. Arthur held him close.

"Cute…" Arthur smiled, holding him close. "It's okay. You're like a kid. Just sit with me. Can you write?"

Kiku nodded.

"You can write out what happened then." Arthur gave him the fountain pen and Kiku looked up at him. He took the pen, looking at the note.

"Why are you here? What happened Kiku?" Arthur asked.

Kiku wrote out two words.

_Run Away._

"You ran away?" Arthur asked. "Why? What happened?"

_Freed._

"Freed? You were trapped?"

_Prison_

"You mean they're imprisoning all of you?" Arthur felt a bit sickened as he went on writing.

_Yes._

"O-oh… I'm so sorry… I didn't know. I thought you were all working to be free."

_Liar._

Arthur felttense, unsure of what to say. He looked over the man, looking at the wooden doll like figure of his body.

"I… I didn't know." Arthur pulled him up. He looked over him. "Why do you look like this?"

Kiku touched the wooden parts on his arms.

_Mannequin shop._

Arthur frowned, looking down. He slowly ran his hand over Kiku's shoulder. Kiku wrote one more thing.

_Lucky._

"Lucky?" Arthur asked.

_I'm lucky._

"Why?"

_Not permanent._

Kiku set the pen down, silently he clicked at the wood and it fells off his arm. Slowly he pulled off the wooden plates on his face and forehead. He continued pulling off his dress and clicking the pieces of wood off until he was naked in front of the man, armour like covers all over the floor. He looked up. Arthur was bright red seeing the man undress and bare in front of him. He pulled his dusty blanket off wrapping it around him.

"Everything is going to be o-" Arthur froze looking down at Kiku. He had wood spheres on his larges joints- shoulders, elbows, thighs, and knees.

"Why didn't you take those off?" Arthur asked.

_Can't._

Kiku wrote out quietly, holding the blanket around his shoulders with his other hand. Arthur could see wires twisted inside the wooden joints and Kiku's arm going directly into the fused joint.

"T-that… doesn't that… hurt?" he whispered his voice small with shock of seeing the man fused with fake parts.

_Not any more._

Arthur hugged him close. He looked down.

"And you still call yourself lucky!?" Arthur snapped.

Kiku flinched, he buried his face into Arthur's shoulder, nodding and whimpering softly. As Arthur looked close he could see scars over his throat from his vocal cords being removed. Arthur held him close, stroking his black hair. Kiku leaned on him, whimpering softly.

"He won't take you back okay?" England snapped. "I wont let him do this to you again. You're going to be safe okay? You're so skinny from all that stuff you have to fit in. I'm going to feed you and take care of you. Okay?"

There were tears in Kiku's eyes at his words. Slowly he leaned on Arthur, pressing their foreheads together. Arthur kissed his cheek softly, setting the parchment down. He pulled Kiku close in his lap, wrapping the blanket around him. He gently touched his shoulder and kissed the area where his shoulder was fused with a ball-joint. Kiku sighed uncomfortably.

"Sensitive?" Arthur asked, touching the wooden shoulder.

Kiku nodded.

"I wish I could do more for you… I wish I could fix you. I guess I could… no. I don't want to mix this with magic. I'm not going to meet Alfred tomorrow. I'm turning him in. That Russian cop downtown can figure it out for me. Are you all… twisted up like this? With wires and scraps? How does Papillion fly? And the two headed men? What made them like that?" Arthur asked.

Kiku looked down taking the parchment.

_Experiment_

"A science experiment?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded.

"Sick bastards… Who'd do such a thing?" Arthur asked.

Kiku shrugged. He gestured to his head, making a top hat outline.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded, then making a symbol for money and gestured to himself.

"Alfred… bought you like this?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded. He made a big gesture like a group.

"He bought all of you like you were…"

Kiku lifted his finger up.

"But…"

Kiku gestured two people talking with his hands, one being bound and cut.

"Alfred… met you first. And… kidnapped you?"

Kiku nodded. He gestured someone cutting into his arms and legs.

"Someone… cut you up… and sewed the wooden parts back together…"

Kiku continued to make a top hat gesture with people talking.

"Because… Alfred told them to do that?"

Kiku nodded.

"Alfred kidnapped you, paid a man to cut you up and make you like this then bought you back and forces you to perform…"

Kiku nodded again. He pointed to his eyes and then stuck two fingers out point to his head.

"You saw the… two headed man…"

Kiku made a sawing gesture.

"Get cut up…"

He made a threading gesture.

"And sewn together."

Kiku touched Arthur's left leg and arm and made cutting gestures, he leaned over, making gestures to his right arm and leg and pretended to hack them off, he leaned on Arthurs left side and made the sewing gesture again.

"They were two different people!? And they cut them in half a-and sewn them together!?" Arthur felt colour draining from his face, his body shaking. Kiku slowly nodded pulling the bed sheets around his body.

"This is… this is too much… it's sick… why would he… who would do such a thing!? What would he gain!?" he snapped.

Kiku pinched his fingers together rubbing them.

"Money… of course… People become fucking nutcases for it. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you… Lets not talk about it okay? Lets talk about happy things. Do something else. I don't want you to ever have to think about it." Arthur asked.

Kiku looked down at his ball-joints.

"Of course… as long as those are attached you'll always remember…" Arthur held him close, picking the man up and placing him in the bed. He took the tattered dress and placed it on the table. Kiku looked around, feeling a bit cosy. The ceiling was high and it was all stone ceiling and brick on the outside. A lantern lit up the room with a good amount of light. There was some clothes laying on the table to dry, a pair of pants and a shirt. There was a crude kitchen which was merely a stove where Arthur put a pot of dirty water on.

"We'll take a bath when the water heats up." Arthur huffed taking out the matches to light the stove. Kiku sneezed with all the dust in the air and Arthur chuckled at how cute the small man looked sitting in bed with a sheet wrapped around him. He leaned over picking up the doll pieces from Kiku's body and placed them on the table. He walked over to the small room nearby and poured cold water into the bathtub. The place was crude but it was manageable.

"I should probably tell you about myself…" Arthur said scrubbing Kiku's dress in the tub. "I'm an artist but I don't have much money… that's why I was working at the bar downstairs. I need that money but I hate the people… I'll get over it eventually. I just want to get by. Someone gave me a pound tonight, so I have six. I can pay rent and get some food… Anything you like?" Arthur turned to Kiku, who was still curled up in the bed. He shrugged his wooden shoulders exposed. He sat there covering his naked body loosely, he was probably used to mistreatment and not having clothes. Arthur turned red as he slid out of bed with the blanket around his shoulders his front exposed and he walked to the small empty area by the table. There were some small painting Arthur had stashed there. Kiku kneeled down, pulling the sheets off of the other paintings. Arthur pulled the dress from the tub and walked over.

"U-um, those aren't really good." he said a bit embarrassed.

Kiku turned to him and gave a soft smile that made him melt. He shook his head.

"W-well.. If you want to look… y-you can…" he stuttered.

Kiku pulled a few paintings out, looking over them, one was a dog out in the streets. Another was a woman with red hair sitting in a carriage. The third was a man with a child in his arms, holding the mothers hand. He touched one of the canvases softly.

"I paint people I see on the street… I like to make up stories and names sometimes…" Arthur said. "I called the red haired woman Sarah… I don't know who they are, but I've never seen them twice. A lot of people just visit from London, you know? Never really stay…"

Kiku looked over the painting of the family with the baby. He touched it softly, the paint had dried long ago. Silently he looked to Arthur, keeping his finger on the man in the painting.

"I never really made up a name… I just watched them walk for a little bit. They seemed… Happy. I hope they are." Arthur said softly.  
Kiku buried his face into Arthur's chest. Arthur looked down, scooping up the man, he set him down in the bed again and cleaned up the paintings, pulling a blank canvas and an easel out. Arthur kneeled down by the bed, smiling at him.

"T-the pot'll take some time to boil… W-would you mind if I paint you?" he asked setting the easel up.

Kiku shook his head as Arthur smiled getting the paint.

"Thanks… I've been working on water colours, since everyone seems to like oil-based paints I wa-ohh…" Arthur felt himself turn red as

Kiku placed the blanket on the ground, lying down on his side, legs slightly hiding his shamed private area as he curled up in the sheets, eyes shining like bright black orbs.

"Ah.. Um… O-okay…" Arthur nearly spilt the oil based paint as he searched for his watercolours awkwardly. Kiku waited patiently in the nude, cuddling the pillow. England sat down, running his hand on the canvas. Swallowing the lump in his throat he tried not to shake as he began to sketch Kiku's body and head. He noticed every time he looked away he was intently staring at Kiku, usually his crotch which made him nervous and upset with himself. He took the black paint adding less water to the hard paint to make it thick and began painting his hair, the short thick lines came up easily on the canvas and Arthur could barely think about his lessons on fat lines and thin lines at the correct placement for hair. He was a bit too mesmerized by Kiku's body. He shuffled his feet in the sheets, exposing himself as he curled up a bit. Finally he had a position with his knees slightly up blocking his groin. Arthur smiled awkwardly.

"S-stay still, Kiku." he said.

Kiku nodded keeping himself in the position. Arthur felt himself turning redder as he began to paint out Kiku's midsection.

"_What am I doing!? I don't even know how to paint nudes!"_ he was freaking out in his own thoughts._ "Okay, just keep calm, do your best. You'd never be able to live down an ugly painting."_

Arthur began to add little details of scars on his neckline, painting the skin a soft pink around his cheeks and shoulders, turning red as he reached the thighs. As he turned to look he saw Kiku sitting upright facing him in bed, his big glossy black eyes looking at him, his body pink and naked. Arthur turned red and approached him, dropping the paint on the ground as he cupped the mans face in his hands and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Kiku let out a soft gasp, touching Arthur's face gently. Arthur slid him back into the bed, pressing him into the pillows. He murmured sweet talk in his ear for a little bit, nipping at his skin. Kiku let out a pained gasping noise and went back to kissing Arthur's mouth. Arthur pulled his vest off, biting Kiku's lip. Kiku opened his mouth and panted as his tongue slid in, letting Arthur slowly dip into his mouth as he kissed him deeply. Softly he bit his lip, kissing and snuggling the man to comfort him, as he pulled away Kiku's eyes were wide and Arthur felt ashamed.

"I… I'm sorry." he stuttered.

Kiku shook his head, he turned to the stove, pointing at the pot, which was boiling with water.

"O-oh. R-right…" Arthur awkwardly pulled himself up. Feeling embarrassment, he turned the cast iron stove off, and pulled the hot water off. Walking to the bathroom he pulled Kiku's soaking dress out of the tub and dumped the boiling hot water in mixing it around so it was evenly distributed. Arthur beckoned Kiku over and the man walked up not covered with anything. Arthur smiled softly.

"U-um, here, come take a bath. I bet it's been a while. You're a mess." Arthur said. Quietly Kiku entered the tub smiling softly at the warmth of the water. Dirt came off of his feet and he dipped his hands in, wiping caked makeup off his eyes and face. His actual bare face was a bit more colourful, a slight paleness with blush on his cheeks. He curled up in the bathtub and Arthur bowed a bit.

"I-I'll leave you to it." he said taking a step back. Kiku immediately jumped up grabbing his shirttail. Arthur jumped turning around. Kiku's eyes pleaded him.

"You want me to stay?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded. Arthur turned red kneeling by the tub. Gingerly Kiku undid his shirt beckoning him in. Arthur discarded his clothes to the side. Arthur slowly climbed into the tub with him. Kiku smled softly letting Arthur lie back. Kiku slid into his lap, smiling softly. Arthur turned red feeling his own groin getting a bit hard and turned to his side. Kiku grabbed a bar of soap and began washing the makeup caked on his face off. Arthur felt his hand sneak up on his neck as he began scrubbing his hair. It felt nice as Kiku scratched and combed through his hair calmly, smiling and kissing his neck. Arthur pulled him close. Opening his mouth and pressing another kiss to Kiku's needy mouth. Kiku bit softly, giving a pleasurable gasping noise. Arthur leaned back, feeling his erection against Kiku's bare thigh. Kiku turned red and Arthur smiled softly, pushing his nose against his neckline and nipping. Kiku gave a strangled noise and Arthur felt a bit of concern at the noise. Suddenly Kiku reached down, softly rubbing at his erection. Arthur moaned softly and it make Kiku smile.  
Arthur kissed his cheek softly as he sat up in the water. Kiku felt the erection and blushed as it was on his leg. Arthur looked over him.

"I'm wondering how I can have sex with a mute person to be brutally honest…" Arthur said gruffly. "You know that if you can't gesture to me what you want I wont stop."

Kiku touched his own chest, patting it.

"I know you're strong. But you can't even moan. God forbid I hurt you… you've been though enough." Arthur huffed.

Kiku gave a quick kiss to his lips. He shook his head, giving a smile.

"Of course you don't mind… I do!" Arthur snapped.

Softly Kiku gripped Arthur's hand and pulled it under the water. He gently led it to his own erection. Arthur turn red. Kiku gestured up and down, slowly stroking himself with Arthur's hand. Arthur felt his heart stop as he saw his face. Tears of pleasure formed a bit, his hand getting faster on the cock and Kiku was starting to blush, his mouth open and panting his mouth failed to produce the noises he wanted to hear, but the man had his mouth open, tongue slightly out and his head back as if he was crying out or moaning. He leaned on Arthur's shoulder biting it as he continued, Arthur squeezed the tip, running up and down the base softly. Kiku was panting, his face red, mouth biting Arthur's shoulder. Slowly Arthur reached back, touching the softly cleft of his butt.

"Hah…" came a gasp from Kiku.

"It's okay… You've felt this way before, huh?" Arthur asked.

Kiku touched his throat on the scars.

"Ah, before when you could speak huh?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded.

"Did you… have a family?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded.

"Kids?"

Kiku shook his head.

"Siblings?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded.

"I'm sorry…" Arthur kissed him, opening his mouth, laving his tongue and panting. Kiku panted and gave a soft whimper as Arthur pressed two digits into his backside. Kiku pressed back on the fingers, riding it a bit. The two were red in the face and Kiku was in a bit of pain, trying to hold onto Arthur's shoulders. Slowly Arthur lifted him out of the tub in his arms, his two fingers still probing his back.

Arthur slipped a bit exiting the tub and his fingers slipped in deeply.

"Ah! S-sorry, sorry." he apologized and suddenly felt nails raking his back as tears came out of Kiku's eyes. He was panting hard his face completely red. Arthur looked over him, sitting on the ground, Kiku in his arms. His fingers were constricted by soft flesh and wetness from the bath. Kiku was _reeling_ in his arms, mouth open face red, panting loudly which still was not really much of a noise but to Arthur nothing sounded hotter than his panting. Kiku reeled again, clawing and digging his nails into Arthur's back trying to gesture something.

"Is that… your spot?" Arthur whispered in his ear. Kiku nodded pulling himself up on his own and suddenly thrusting himself down wildly. He cringed in pleasure, legs tightly clamped and his face red and eyes full of pleasured tears.

"I'll hit it again with something bigger…" Arthur promised into his ear. He purred shoving his tongue into the ear, Kiku was panting his fingernails in his back again as he bit the sensitive skin around the ear. Kiku's hands were off his back as Arthur supported him a bit with his other arm as his first one was adding a third finger, trying to scissor the man until he was going wild. Kiku was tightening and gasping his face red and his eyes teary, it was a perfect expression as Arthur tortured his spot with his fingers, slowly rising from the floor and bringing him to the bed. Kiku felt his body slipping down and up more and more trying to get the spot hit again. He felt his eyes get watery and hazy his vision crossed as he shut his eyes, mouth open, hands clawing at the bed sheets desperately.

"A-aack… ahh! Hah! Aahah… Hah…" Kiku let out a chorus of strangled moans and began milking his erection at his orgasm. Arthur could only hear the strangled gasp as he felt Kiku release on his stomach. Softly he smiled letting the man have a moment to rest. Kiku's eyes were narrowed and teary from his pleasure. Arthur couldn't help being hard after seeing how his face looked after orgasm. He looked down, Kiku was still taking some breaths to gain his senses. He clung to Arthur suddenly, and pressed himself up against the erection.

"You think you're ready?" Arthur asked softly.

Kiku nodded fiercely, kissing up and down his body. Slowly Arthur pressed the tip to Kiku's insides. Kiku threw his head back, mouth open. Arthur wished he could hear him, but his facial expression made up for it. Kiku was too cute to handle himself, Arthur leaned back trying to moderate going faster or deeper. He wanted to see Kiku from a distance. The mans eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open, his cheeks red like cherries. He had some saliva escaping his mouth and his hands fisted and curling into the sheets. He looked breathtaking and Arthur let himself bury his erection into the man until he gave a sharp gasp and his eyes were wide open. He knew he had hit his spot.

He continued to ram the spot senselessly until it looked like Kiku was going numb. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, his mouth was open, panting and making the most adorable whimpers with the back of his throat. Arthur felt himself lose it and lifted his thighs up on his shoulders going in as deep as he could. Kiku's mouth opened wide and he screamed silently, nothing but a large exhale as his face turned bright pinkish red and he looked like he was seeing stars. He slammed hard into his spot until he could see Kiku mouthing words in Japanese, making gestures that didn't even make sense. Arthur could see how evident the pleasure was and decided to give his lover as much of it as possible. He got into Kiku until he could feel him rubbing the base.

"It's all the way in…" Arthur panted, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Haaa…" Kiku was in tears, the pleasure was too much to cope with as he trembled under him. All he could do was nod firmly and claw Arthur's back. Arthur knew he would monopolize the whole conversation. He trusted so Kiku would curl up again, crying out silently.

"Is it good…?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded, tears falling softly.

"It feels good… It's so tight…" England whispered want to tease him more. Kiku turned red tightening up around him even more. Arthur wanted to hear him scream, but this would have to do. He got faster pulling another pale white leg up on his shoulder. Kiku looked near fainting his entire face red, tears in his eyes, head back mouth open in silent screams of pleasure. He clawed the sheets pulling them off the sides of the small bed. Slowly Arthur licked the mans knee area, Arthur was moaning softly trying to keep steady. He bit around the wooden joint and Kiku began shaking as he remember that the area was fairly sensitive. He smiled softly thrusting faster watching Kiku's face.

"Kiku… K-Kiku… can I… come? I-Inside…" Arthur panted slowly while Kiku's response was a furious nod of the head, Kiku was gripping the sheets his brain going a bit numb his body trembling, his hands clawing the bed as he cried tears of pleasure. Suddenly he shot up, curling his legs around Arthur's back. Arthur watched him mouth something in Japanese probably as he couldn't understand. He felt fluid dripping on his legs and he could see Kiku's face flush his body tightened. Arthur felt like he was going crazy. Suddenly he thrust releasing himself into Kiku, the man gasped clawing him silently. As he released he could hear a soft strangled whimper that made Arthur turn red. Kiku fell back, his release now smeared on his stomach. Arthur smiled, curling around him. He smiled kissing his neck. Slowly the two went to sleep, Arthur held Kiku close, petting his hair. As Kiku leaned on his arm he opened his journal, writing something down before retiring to bed.

* * *

_October 2nd, 1810_  
_I'm in love._  
_I'm in love with a mute human doll._  
_I think I've gone mad._

* * *

A small room covered with blood and broken metal parts there stood a man of average height, bound up, his neck scratched up. Basch slowly leaned back in his binds. He was tied up, barely being held up by a hook. On his toes so his feet would ache and it would be hard to breathe, his chest constricted by binds. Basch hissed a bit. Slowly he leaned forward, wobbling a bit in the constriction of the ties. Alfred looked over him.

"Fall and I kill you…" he snapped.

Basch stood upright.

"So you won't tell me where Hanako went… I figured that you of all would know your place. But I guess not. You're lucky your vocal cords aren't completely destroyed. Because I want you to tell me where he is. I know you did this. That little hypnosis thing with the gear was a lie, huh?" he asked.

Basch nodded.

"Well, because of this. I'll hold off killing little Sika… but you better cough up some information quick…" Alfred snapped. "Damn it… I never should've tried to replace Hanako with my idiot brother. I shouldn't have taught that bitch how to write…"

"He'll tell them…" Basch choked out in a pathetically strangled voice.

"Oh will he? Tell who?" Alfred snapped. "I'm not stupid… If he tells someone they'll go to the police. But what if I know that policeman? He'll just… persuade them otherwise."

"You…" Basch's eyes widened as he realized what he meant. "Not…"

"I'm sure Ivan's killed the policeman. We'll be good to go if anyone dares turn me in. Now I need to wash the blood off the trail when that British man shows up… I want him in my collection." Alfred hissed.

"It wont work…" Basch coughed.

Alfred smiled pulling out his cane, slowly he pulled a small hidden blade in the cane.

"Oh yeah? And whose gonna stop me?"

Basch looked down, he had no reply.

"That's what I thought." Alfred gripped his face, growling.

"Remember this one thing. You all belong to me."

The man hooked Basch up on the hook coming from the ceiling, he cried out, his arms painfully pulled on.

"And once you belong to me… You don't go anywhere else without me…"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**AN: Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: To all readers, this chapter is the final. It is very dark, and disturbed. Discretion seriously advised. Character death, violence, swearing, suggestive themes, animal death, sadness, sexual situations, and gory themed dialogue. A lot of dark themes exchanged. As well as some comfort at the end. Rated M for a reason. Once again another warning as to the content of this chapter.**  
**You've been warned.**

* * *

Heroes

* * *

Arthur smiled at his new friend as he was stirred awake by the morning sunlight. They were still evident with what had happened last night. Both were sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids. Kiku was still asleep he was mumbling a bit, cuddling the pillows. The feel of aftersex and pleasure still in his brain. Slowly he nudged Kiku, who was a very light sleeper, he awoke, smiling and cuddling him close. Slowly Arthur got up, stretching out a bit. The morning air was chilly and the sunlight was dull but still there. Kiku curled up in the sheets, lying back. Arthur smiled pulling on his underwear, grabbing a towel to wipe off his chest and face from last nights activities. He pulled over his shirt and pants walking to the stove. He turned to Kiku.

"Want something to eat?" he asked.

Kiku nodded.

"Like what?" he asked.

Kiku shrugged, he signed a few words.

"I know you want breakfast… Hmm. Maybe I have some flour and sugar. I can make hot-cakes." Arthur said with a smile. He was a horrible cook but he was fairly sure the man who had lived in a cage wouldn't mind too much. He would still try to do better than his usual horrible. He heated up the stove, adding some wood to the cast iron place, fanning it. He grabbed the tin of sugar and flour and mixed them in a bronze bowl. He turned to face Kiku and saw him sitting in the tub letting the cold water fill in. He jumped but did make a noise. Arthur forgot for a second that he was mute. He smiled seeing the man clean himself, some bite marks still evident on his collarbone. He poured some of the heated water from the kettle into the mix of sugar and flour, mixing it to a runny liquid. Slowly he poured out the thin pancake on the surface of the pan, adding another log to the fire.

Kiku looked over him, slipping his hands under Arthur's arms. He could feel the man shivering and as he pressed up noticed he was wearing the tattered stage dress.

"Oh… Kiku. You don't have to wear such a thing. I have some extra clothes. Give me a second." kindly the man picked up the doll-like mans tiny body, sitting him on the chair by the table. He rummaged through his small chest of clothes, pulling out a vest which he had outgrown and a white shirt. It was too big but it had to do. He pulled out some pants that had shrunk a bit and hoped Kiku could fit them well. He walked over, kneeling down. He pulled Kiku's dress off and found he was wearing no underwear. He turned red.

"A-ah. Sorry… I'll get you undergarments." he said turning red. He walked over pulling out some clean underwear and leaned over slipping Kiku into his clothes. He buttoned the shirt for him, Kiku looked at him anxiously.

"Oh… I'm sorry. You aren't a real doll. I didn't mean to treat you like one. You can dress yourself." Arthur apologized. Kiku shook his head tugging his sleeve and pointing.

"Well, of course I like catering to you but…" Arthur stuttered as a smell hit his nose. Kiku shook his head, turning to the side, pointing in a frantic manor. Arthur jumped up realizing the hot-cake was burning. He ran over to the stove pulling off the hot pan and dumping the hot-cake. He sighed looking over to Kiku.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to make you panic… I've got to pay more attention when you're signing to me. I'm not used to you yet. I want to be though… Just give me more time." Arthur sighed feeling a pang of guilt. Kiku stood up the white shirt falling off his shoulders a bit revealing his ball-jointed shoulders. He hugged Arthur tightly, looking up with his glossy black eyes and gripped Arthur's hand bringing it to his cheek. He smiled leaning on his chest.

"Thanks for forgiving me…" Arthur replied, petting his hair. "I want you to do your best to tell me when I'm annoying you, or when you want to tell me something." he kissed the top of his head, letting him lean against his back. Arthur continued to cook the hot cakes to a more proper golden brown. He set the plates up, bend and cracked, Kiku smiled happily. Arthur could see his ribcage fairly well last night and was concerned about the mans weight. Silently he set the hotcakes down. There was seven. He plated three and four. Kindly he set the plate of four to Kiku. He looked up, taking the slightly rusty fork on the table. He pulled off the one hotcake and set it on Arthur's plate. Arthur looked over him sighing, he gently touched his stomach. Kiku shook his head.

"You need to eat more Kiku…" Arthur argued.

The mute man shook his head, signing he was fine with getting breakfast in the first place. Arthur sighed mumbling to himself. He took out a butter knife and cut the seventh hotcake down the middle. Kiku looked concerned but before he could argue he brought over some honey and sugary syrup pouring it on the hotcakes. Kiku smiled softly, continuing to eat with a small smile. The two ate their full of hotcakes and sweets until Kiku felt nearly sick with the food.

"Don't force yourself, it's okay if it's too much. You don't want to over eat." Arthur warned patting his back. Kiku gave a nod, he sighed leaning back and nibbled the rest of the hotcake he was eating.

Arthur smiled, he looked over him, finishing his breakfast. He looked up wiping the syrup off his collar and he pulled his vest on, as well as his hat.

"We're going to the police station, but first I want to visit a friend of mine." Arthur said.

Kiku opened his eyes wide, shaking his head.

"I know you just want to run away. But I can't do that. Not with Alfred still out there. But my friend may be able to help us maybe for a bit if we can get him to help us. He's not very kind, but he's not mean. At least not usually. He's a bit older." Arthur explained. "Put on my shoes. I keep most of the things I outgrew, I think you'll be a little too small. You just stick by me okay?" Arthur pulled his shoes out of the small chest he kept by the bed. Kiku slipped them on messing with the ties a bit. Arthur helped him slipped on his shoes and began to pull his hat on. Arthur smiled, beckoning him downstairs. The Japanese man looked around at the corridors of stone and metal candelabras. Kiku was quite interested with the works. He ran his fingertips along the walls.

"Do you miss your home?" Arthur asked. "It doesn't look like this place does it?"

Kiku shook his head, he looked up at the walls, the high windows bringing in the cold morning light from the October day.

Kiku sighed softly.

"What's it like back in your home?" Arthur asked.

Kiku shrugged he pulled his arms close, hugging himself, pointing to the high window.

"Warm and sunny? That must be nice… Do you have bad weather sometimes?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded pointing to the stone floor.

"Earthquakes?" Arthur asked.

Kiku shrugged, pinching his fingers together.

"Small. Still. Aren't Earthquakes scary? I mean I don't think I could handle getting a lot of them…" Arthur said.

Kiku shook his head kicking his feet in the slightly big shoes which were Arthur's.

"Still home huh? I can't imagine being so far away from here… This is my home. I'm sorry you're so far away. What does your house look like?" Arthur asked.

Kiku smiled softly opening his arms out big. He looked around the hallway, knocking on the mahogany door. He looked up and pursed his lips, nodding. He pointed around at a few things. He gestured to his side then looked down.

"Made out of wood… Sunny and big open spaces. Some of those warrior people right? Samurai? I heard the people are respectful… Sounds nice." Arthur said looking down. "I wish we could go back. And maybe I could stay with you."

Kiku shrugged.

"I suppose you're right… no place really is perfect." Arthur nodded looking around. As they exited the house Kiku looked down at his feet sticking close to Arthur. Arthur brushed his back.

"You're gonna be okay. I'll hide you if they're looking for you." Arthur whispered. "Hold my shirttail."

Kiku held on tightly to his shirt. He nodded looking down.

"My friend is very wise, despite his prior ideals… He's down the street by the forest. Just outside the area." Arthur explained. He looked around the streets, beckoning Kiku to keep calm as they slowly weaved through the travelling people. The two journeyed onward reaching the outskirts of town. The early morning light was dulling from Autumn clouds. The sky was greyish white and drizzle began to form. The two clicked their feet against the cobblestone streets as they rushed to the mans house. The two stood outside under the gargoyle covered roof.

"Hey, you ever heard about gargoyles?" Arthur asked his as he looked up, the drizzle turning into a light rain. Kiku shook his head looking at the stone creature.

"They're called stone creatures that come back to life and night. Most people think they're demons. But these gargoyles are just rain gutters. The spit the rain away from the house. Though I'm sure if that was my job I'd be a little demonic too." Arthur explained. Kiku looked up at the stone figure that leaned over the eaves on the roof, rainwater exiting it's mouth.

"You have similar stories back home?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded.

"Maybe you can tell me sometime. When this all ends." he said.

Kiku nodded again. Arthur took the heavy doorknocker and slammed it into the wooden frame a few times. He turned to Kiku.

"He's a bit older, but he's usually polite. Just a bit stern." Arthur explained.  
Kiku nodded, the door swung open. A tall man with dark chocolate brown hair stood their. He had amethyst coloured eyes and wore more expensive clothes than that of the two. A corset which was not bound tightly to his figure as most corsets are not. He wore a white shirt and a thick mink coat and had some spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

"Roderich. It's good to see you." Arthur said.

"What do you want?" Roderich snapped.

"I see the feeling is mutual." Arthur snapped back. "I need to talk to you. I need your opinion."

"My opinion? That's a first… And who might you be?" Roderich turned to Kiku, looking over the man.

"This is Kiku. He ran away from the circus. He's been through a lot and I need your help. You know a lot. You've been through a lot more than me. You're the oldest country I know. H-"

"I've heard enough." Roderich snapped. He seemed to get calmer with Kiku. "You come inside. Both of you. I'll boil a kettle. The two were led inside. The house smelt of flower perfume and smoke, it was covered with papers of music and other German music, the tables had dishes and china plates. The living room had a fireplace covered in ashes and soot, and there were two large red velvet chairs. Roderich gestured Kiku to sit down and walked over to the kitchen which opened into the living room. Kiku curled up, pinching his nose.

"Don't you ever clean?" Arthur snapped.

"You want to clean my house? Help yourself." Roderich retorted. He looked over Kiku kneeling down.

"So what's the matter with you? You're mute right? I can see the scars on your neck." Roderich said softly. Kiku nodded looking down. Roderich turned to Arthur.

"What did you do?" he snapped.

"I didn't do anything!-"

"Typical."

"Shut, UP. Anyway. Kiku ran away. I want to help him. His body is pretty messed up. But that's not the only thing. Have you ever seen a circus freak before? These are just… too different." Arthur explained.

"I can see the joints." Roderich said. "You don't look very normal. They wired your joints didn't they? I've seen some like this before. Not most cases are very unusual as this, but it doesn't surprise me. A lot of armature doctors and scientist sprang up in the 1600's and stayed. Then some people actually believe they can pull off what they tried to achieve. People are the sickest kind of animals. What do you want me to do though? This can't be undone. It's too late."

"I just wanted your opinion. I needed some of your help. Plus I want someone to know. You're pretty smart. You brushed up in all that Science era stuff, right?" Arthur asked.

"Somewhat. I know an odd body when I see one. You should go to the police though. I can't help you in anyway. Do you know who did this to him?" Roderich asked.

"The ring master. I figured we'd be doing that." Arthur replied.

Roderich walked to the kitchen hearing the kettle whistle, he pulled his sleeve back putting some tea leaves in a strainer and poured out the cup of tea. He walked over handing it to Kiku.

"What about my tea?" Arthur complained.

"You can walk can't you?" Roderich snapped.

Arthur rolled his eyes walking to the kitchen as he poured out another cup. Roderich rolled up Kiku's pants leg revealing the ball joint. He tapped it softly, looking up at Kiku.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

The man shook his head.

"I didn't think so. I study the human anatomy. Or I did. There is a lot of interesting things about this. Whoever sewed you up like this knew his way around the nervous system. You know what that is?"

Kiku shook his head gain. Roderich clicked his tongue, he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and looked down at Kiku flicking the inner part of his thigh, his leg twitched a bit.

"There. See how you twitched? This is a reaction from your nervous system. Your nervous system is effected by electricity. This is common, it happens in anything that can feel pain." Roderich explained taking a drag from his cigarette. "Humans are sensitive creatures, so this understandable. Have you ever rubbed wool socks on a carpet? You gain electricity from it, which causes you to shock people. It's mostly annoying and not painful but the pain is important to understanding your surroundings."

Kiku nodded feeling he understood somewhat. He sipped the tea, fanning the air with his hand as Roderich continued to smoke.

"You should really quit." Arthur complained sitting by Kiku.

"I'll stop when I'm dead." Roderich puffed, dragging the cigarette again. "Now as for you two…" the man stopped looking over them for a good moment.

"What do you plan on doing? You need a plan." Roderich asked.

"I figured we arrest the ringmaster and free the circus people. I guess… they should be taken to a orphanage. I can't keep them." Arthur explained.

"That's your release for them? Throw them in another prison?" Roderich hissed.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I can barely manage Kiku. I can't keep them all." Arthur argued. "At least the Orphanage will provide for them."

"Face it Arthur, they wont do well there. Even if they did, what would happen when they were forced to leave? Who would accept them? They are freaks, not by choice, but by a mad mans desire. They can't get anywhere in this world. People will reject them. They'll just die on the streets like the people of the plague." Roderich snapped.

"What do you suppose I do then!?" Arthur snapped.

"You can't save them. They can never be fixed. But…" Roderich looked heavy as he gave a long puff of cigarette smoke.

"If… IF. You need someone. I can take care of them. No one bothers me anyway. I can do my best… I haven't raised a kid since the Middle Ages but I can do my darndest. Just make a smart plan. Now you two scoot. Go to the police station and try to resolve this mess. How many are there?"

"Five. If you count the two headed man as two people." Arthur explained.

"Good enough. Now march, get to it!" Roderich snapped sitting down. "You can take my umbrella."

Kiku left the tea on the table, he bowed to Roderich and walked out with Arthur they two sharing the umbrella. Roderich watched them leave holding the door open as he smashed the finished cigarette into an ashtray and started a new one.

"What am I doing with my life?" He murmured.

Fortunately no one answered.

* * *

As the two got to the police station the rain was coming down hard and the streets only had a few people walking around with umbrellas darting under the eaves of the houses and the pavement. Arthur kept Kiku close as they walked into the Police station. A tall man was standing in the back with the words Scotland Yard on his clothing. Arthur looked over him. He did not recognise this cop. Usually he was a short, plump man with a smoking pipe and a red face. This man with his back turned was very tall and with a more distributed weight. He had short silver hair and wasn't so red, the part of his arms showing was quite a pale skin tone, even in the British area. Arthur walked up, Kiku held his arm close.

"Mornin'" Arthur said.

"Ah…?" The man turned his head around. He had dark purple eyes like Roderich, but a bit brighter. "Morning it is…"

"I don't think I've met you before." Arthur said.

"Just joined the squad. I'm Ivan." he said with a smile.

Kiku tugged his shirt.

"Just a second Kiku." Arthur hissed. "I need to report this madman that works at the circus. He's been cutting up and experimenting on people. Especially his sideshow freaks. I have an eyewitness."

Kiku tugged him making a whimpering noise.

"What do you want!?" Arthur snapped turning to him.

A gun barrel pressed against Arthur's temple. He looked over, Ivan smiled softly, looking over the two.

"That was much easier than I thought… And I only had to kill one cop." Ivan chuckled.

"Kiku… RUN." Arthur grabbed the gun and twisted it away as Kiku ran off the gun shot into the ceiling and Arthur ran off with Kiku, Kiku slipped in the muddy road, Arthur raced to pick him up.

"Keep going!" he snapped.

Ivan was faster than you'd think for his large size, he had large steps with his long legs and caught up a pipe in hand, he slammed the pipe in the back on Kiku's head. It was over for him as the man collapsed to the ground. Arthur stumbled immediately falling to help Kiku. Ivan shoved the pipe between them, hitting Arthur in the chest.

"You are supposed to keep running, but you only made it easier for me, huh?" Ivan asked.

Arthur zoned out as he was hit with the pipe, he saw Kiku laying next to him, his eyes half-lidded and unopened. Another blow was delivered and the last thing he saw was the rain falling sideways on his face.

Arthur felt pain first.

He slowly let his mind sink in to being knocked out. He could feel his vision slowly comprehending the surroundings. His hands were bound, he was laying on a table, flat on his back, the ropes tying his arms apart and his feet bound together. He looked up groaning trying to undo the ties. He was in a small room, he could tell it was in a basement, there was high ceiling windows up in the walls and the rest of the room was dark. There was chains and tables full of spices and herbs. As well as small intricate metal devices. The tables were long and made out of marble. It was cold, and there was a few objects on a rolling table. A scaple knife, sewing needles, and a large knife. Arthur felt panic in his throat and pulled at the restraints. He wanted to scream but he was assured no one was there that would help him. Slowly a door opened up and a man with a top hat walked in. Alfred smiled holding a box in his hands. It continued to twitch and move in his arms, the box shaking a bit.

"Good afternoon…" Alfred hissed.

"Fucker." Arthur snapped.

"Don't speak to me like that…" Alfred set the box down, it still moved and twitched horribly as he leaned over Arthur getting close.

"You are too cute… I'm so glad you're back. And Kiku as well. We can stay here forever. I'll always be taking care of you all…" he pressed his lips against him. Suddenly Alfred's eyes went dark.

"You're cold again…" he said.

"What? I'm freezing down here." Arthur snapped. "Let me go!"

"Why aren't you warm…? Why isn't anyone warm…" Alfred hissed. He leaned down kissing him on the lips and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Arthur's eyes went wide as he tried to shove the intruding organ out. It felt fleshy and invasive wiggling around and he bit down on it. Alfred did not react. Alfred was emotionless, pulling his tongue out. Some blood dripped down from Arthur biting too hard. The blood escaped his lips dripping on Arthur's shirt as he climbed on top. He leaned over on him, gritting his teeth.

"I thought I could feel again…" he whispered.

"What is wrong with you!?" Arthur squirmed but couldn't get free.

"Your mouth is cold… Everything is cold… What did I do wrong…?" Alfred continued to whine. He walked over to the small box, pulling out a rabbit with unusually large ears. "I wanted you to like me… You made me feel again… But it's all gone… Do you know what that's like? I can't feel the heat, I can only feel cold… No… I can't feel the cold either. I don't know what it is… I can't feel anyone at all. What's it feel like…"

Suddenly Alfred lifted the rabbit by it's ears.

"Then you came along… and when we touched… I felt something. A small little feeling of warmth when you touched my hand. It felt so nice… So warm… And it was all gone." he snapped looking down at Arthur.

"What are you going on about!? I didn't do anything!" Arthur said shrilly.

"YES YOU DID!" Alfred screamed ballistically as if he didn't want to sound like a nutcase. However he sounded like more of one. "You touched me! When you took the pounds out of my hand! I felt it… I could feel my fingertips again…" Alfred lifted his hand, pulling his gloves off. He showed a large amount of scars on his hands.

"When I was little, I used to pretend I was cutting up twigs like a lumberjack… One day I dropped the knife on my foot. I kept cutting with all this red stuff on me. I sliced my hand up too. And a bunch of red stuff came out… When the people who raised me saw what I did they started screaming and rushed me to the doctor. I was bleeding all over the living room where they firewood was… They patched me up and my caretakers couldn't stop crying… telling me I must've been in so much pain… But I didn't feel anything at all. I was so unhappy… I had upset them… I didn't know why. But I upset them…" he looked down at his hands, suddenly he dropped the rabbit in the box and picked up the saw on the table. He ran it over his wrist and blood poured out all over his forearm.

"Ever since then… I couldn't feel a thing…" he hissed.

He shot forward, grabbing the rabbit with his mangled bloody hand and the rabbit thrashed around in his grip, clawing and kicking to get away.

"What's it like little bunny…? Does it hurt? Holding you like this?" he whispered bringing the animal close. "Arthur is just as cute as you… I want him to look like a bunny too… So he can be twice as cute…"

Alfred lifted the blade and brought it down on the rabbits neck. The body fell off and Alfred held the bloody rabbit head up by the ears.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Arthur jumped. "Let me go!"

"These ears are so big… the bunny must've been a freak to all the normal bunnies… Do you know what that's like Arthur…? Do you?" Alfred asked. He held the rabbit head up and Arthur could feel the blood dripping all over his shirt and arms.

"Let me go!" Arthur snapped. "This is so fucked up! You freak!"

_"NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT A FREAK!"_ Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs flinging the rabbit head around in his hands. Arthur was more concerned about the blade in the other hand though. "I'M NORMAL! I'M FUCKING NORMAL!" he suddenly fell forward on Arthur and looked over him, he dropped the rabbit head on the surgeon table, and climbed on Arthur. He smiled, watching the mans eyes go wide.

"You're going to do what I say. Unless you want Hanako to suffer some more…." he murmured.

Arthur froze up.

"Don't you da-"

"Try me…" Alfred interrupted.

Arthur looked up in the crazed bloody mans eyes and couldn't respond. Alfred took the knife, cutting his shirt open. He chuckled looking over Arthur's body, giving a tentative lick to the collarbone and going lower to his chest. Arthur squirmed.

"Stop this…" He groaned.

"You rather me do it to Hanako? I've done it so many times to him… Doesn't he look pretty screaming without a voice?" Alfred asked.

"You sick fuck!-" Arthur froze up as a blade was at his neck again and Alfred leaned down licking all over his abs.

"Just relax… This doesn't have to be difficult…" Alfred began unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled it off revealing that his chest and body was covered in mangled self mutilating scars. He smiled at Arthur kissing down his chest, nipping his skin. Arthur leaned back, trying to shy away, none of his moves were soft or playful. Just painful and inexpressive. His biting was more hurtful than playful or devilish. He looked up at Arthur.

"I can't even get hard…" he murmured. "Not even to a cute face like you… I want to feel it… I want to feel pleasure… have sex… make love… Cry… scream… But I can't…"

Alfred ripped the knife into Arthur's pants shredding the fabric. Arthur struggled with his binds trying to break free, he panted pulling away.

"Stop… Just stop…" Arthur whimpered. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't want you to be sorry… I want you to make me happy… Alfred rested his head on his chest. "I want you to stay here forever… My little bunny."

"If I let you… you'll leave Kiku alone?" Arthur hissed.

"Of course… Anything for my bunny." Alfred rose off of Arthur. The man was forced to watch the lunatic saw off the rabbits ears, and held them up to Arthur. He grabbed a scalpel and shaved of small areas on Arthur's hair around his crown. Arthur soon had two bald spots on the top of his head. Alfred laughed, cutting into the skin.

"Ow! D-damn it…" Arthur grit his teeth gazing up at him.

"Scream… Cry out… cuss at me. I'm the only one here…" Alfred whispered as blood dripped onto Arthur's eyelashes blood rolling down his forehead. He sputtered the blood dripping on his lip and Alfred continued to cut the top part of his head.

"Why…?" Arthur whispered weakly pain shooting from the top of his head to his toes. It was excruciating. Alfred continued to cut careful incisions.

"Because I want everyone to be freaks…" he said with a grin. "Everyone will be a freak like me… and once everyone is a freak… no one will be."

"You're insane…" Arthur snapped.

"Were all mad aren't we?" Alfred chuckled. Arthur began to bleed out more until slowly he was going in and out of consciousness. Alfred worked on sewing the ears on his head. Silently he took a small device and heated it over a flame, stabbing it into Arthur's wound. Arthur screamed his vision going black with pain, he could feel himself slowly fading from reality and several words slowly echoed in his subconscious mind.

_"Sleep… Sleep little bunny. I'll wake you tomorrow…"_

* * *

Kiku was thrown into the cage he had escaped twice, Ivan had stripped him of his clothes and he felt ashamed, naked in his cage, shaking. Ivan stood by the cage looking over the two. His dark violet eyes watching over him. Kiku curled up to the corner of the cage, wiping his tears away. A new array of bruises and red marks on his back had appeared. The inside of the tent was still dark but he felt the Russian's gaze taunting him. As he pressed against the bars he felt a suddenly warmth on his back. Turning to meet the warmth he saw Basch, his face was cut up and his arm was mangled, the tin covers on his wrist broken. He slowly extended his arm out. Jacket in hand. Kiku looked over him, Basch only shook the jacket a bit more. Silently, Kiku pulled his hand through the bars, brushing over Basch's busted knuckles.

"Take it…" he whispered.

Kiku pouted looking over the man, he was in a fake military suit offering his coat out to him. Kiku pulled the jacket softly, taking it from him. Basch gave a soft smile. Kiku wrapped his around his shoulders, the jacket only reached the Swiss mans thighs but on Kiku it went to his knees. He curled up, pressing his face against Basch's own. Basch smiled softly, he looked over him, holding his hand.

"What's outside like…?" He whispered thinly, his voice still a bit mangled.

Kiku smiled gesturing to the sun and the buildings. He hugged the coat close.

"Yeah… I bet it's real comfortable. And free…" Basch looked up at the cages. He turned a bit to Ivan. The Swiss man watched him, sitting there by the pillar holding up the tent. He had no expression on his face, just arms folded, dark look, bright eyes and a sledge hammer leaning on the other side of the pillar. His face seemed deeply melancholy. Basch crawled a bit, hands bruised. He felt somewhat unsure, and perhaps too brave. A question aroused in his head and slowly he pressed against the bars, uttering it to Ivan.

"Ivan… why do you do this to us?" Basch asked. "And answer seriously…"

"Because I was told to." Ivan replied. "Ringmaster wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why do you let him boss you around?" Basch asked. "What would you do? Honestly Ivan… What do you want to do?"

Ivan suddenly seemed stumped. The question raced in his mind. What did he want to do? He had never asked himself this question. He had never understood the feeling. Silently he leaned back scratching his head. No giggles or harsh jokes came from him. He looked down seriously stumped.

"I want to be free…" he said softly.

"I want to be free too…" Basch replied. "Please Ivan… You have that power in you. I know you do. Don't let that man control you. You are a real person! We all are… You don't need to do this. You're a good person. I know you are…"

Ivan was stiff at his words, his face stoic and dark. He did not say anything for a long time. His expression was hollow, his heart was beating. Basch extended his hand as far as he could through the bar. Ivan looked away.

"Don't lie to me…" Ivan hissed.

"I'm tell you the only thing I know… They think you're a monster because you're so big and tall. I know what it's like to not get a break. Even before I was turned into this thing. Please believe me Ivan… I know you can do good. You're not a bad person…" Basch looked over him.

"I don't hate you."

Ivan suddenly stood grabbing the sledge hammer. Basch reeled back ducking and he heard a huge slam of the hammer impacting the cage. He shut his eyes a bit afraid as he heard the metal door creak. Suddenly, Basch looked up, Ivan pulled the door open, the lock was smashed and he threw in on the floor of the circus tent.

"Ivan…?" Basch asked.

"It'll never be locked again…" Ivan hissed. "Hurry up. Get out. I don't know when Alfred will come back."

Basch nodded rising to his feet.

"I trust you." he said. Ivan pointed to the tent opening.

"Once you get outside go left and down the alleyway. Take the third right, the rest are dead ends. Go to the police station and hit the road. Just run. I don't know where that road goes, but it goes away from here. Just keep running." Ivan hissed. "Hurry! Before he shows."

"Ivan."

"What?"

"Thank you…"

Ivan looked down at his feet, he shook his head.

"I'm a monster… I've killed innocent people… I destroy so many things… I'm too big, too tall… No one thinks I'm a freak… just a monster. Just a clown. Nothing good. Nothing important." he said looking away.

"You can change that…" Basch said.

"It's too late. You need to run. I know you can." Ivan stepped away and smashed the lock to Kiku's cage. "Take him as well. You two can go. You can run."

"What about the others?" Basch asked.

"They're fate has been sealed. They don't want to run away. They're ready for what's coming… I am too. I won't run away. There's no place for us. You two can live… no… you will live. Now go. Now." Ivan said.

Softly Kiku walked up to him, getting on his tiptoes he still was not tall enough and softly he gave him a kiss on his scarf. He only mouthed silent words.

"You're welcome." Ivan understood well enough.

"Goodbye…" Basch held Kiku's hand and ran away, never looking back.

"Goodbye…" Ivan dropped the hammer, leaning on the cage. "My only friend…"

He sighed looking up at the tent ceiling, some holes brought in warm midday light. He reached up with his gloved and smiled.

"This world doesn't need this monster anymore…" he whispered.

Within an hours passing Alfred returned above surface, his hands covered in blood his shirt was undone as well. He looked around first heading outside breathing in the cool afternoon air of October, before heading back to the tent. As he looked around most had been wandering and having fun at the circus, he pulled his coat over to cover the bloodstains so no one could see. Alfred looked around smiling and asking around the people if they were having a good time. He did not notice two men dressed in military clothes quickly running away. As he turned to the tent a few people asked for autographs and he chuckled taking his time to sign each paper. He walked over silently escaping the crowd. And smiled as he sealed the tent behind him.

"Silly money givers…" Alfred chuckled. He pulled his hat off, messing his hair. He turned to Russia and suddenly froze.

"Where is the two dolls?" he snapped.

Russia's hair was messed up from gripping his hair, shaking his head. Silently he looked down, a hammer at his feet. Two broken locks in his hand. He looked down, slowly drifting his gaze upward. Ivan shook his head.

"This needs to stop…" he said. "I'm not your henchman anymore… I don't want this… They aren't ever coming back. I realized something now… I don't want to be a monster… I don't want to be around you. You bring out the worst in me. I wanted to be free so long ago. And now I am. It took a man in a cage to tell me that I'm free…" Ivan hissed.

"Where. Are. They?" Alfred snapped.

"You don't have to be a monster… You can change…" Ivan said.

"Tell me where they are you dumb fuck!" Alfred snapped.

"I refuse." Ivan replied.

Alfred pulled out a knife, and pressed it against his neck.

"Tell me right now or I'll kill you!" he screamed.

"That's the only opposition you give to people… what if I don't want to live?" Ivan asked.

Alfred plunged the knife into his side. Ivan suddenly jumped, coughing up blood, his body shuttered. Scarlet blood weld from the wound pouring down his jacket. He stumbled back, reaching to his side.

"My… lung…." He coughed more blood up on his coat. Alfred grabbed the mans arm and pulled him from covering his wound. Alfred slashed the blade over his neck, more crimson blood pouring out.

"You don't know shit…" Alfred snapped. "Who I am, what I've been through… Don't fucking tell me to change! I can't!"

Ivan leaned back falling to the ground, he coughed up some more blood holding his neck. Blood splattered on Alfred's coat as he stood over him. Alfred leaned down, eyes dark lips pursed.

"You're a good person… I know you are…" Ivan whispered.

"Shut UP!" Alfred kicked the man in his bleeding side and walked off.

"If you need a job, guess you do it yourself…" Alfred hissed. "If you were so much of a genious you'd remember I messed up Kiku's arm and leg. He can't get far before he falls apart. As for you… well… You'll be dead in a few minutes. Hope you're happy."

"You learned… that's good enough…" Ivan's eyes were already dull a pool of warm blood at his side and neck. He fumbled in the dead grass and hay scattered on the tent floor. He sighed slowly dropping his head. Alfred walked out wiping the knife as he shoved it in his pocket, he shoved through the crowd of people, looking around for Basch and Kiku. As he swerved away Russia crawled into a sitting position. Slightly leaning forward he pulled a box of matches out of his pocket, looking around. Papillion flittered her wings, dulled by so many stage uses, so many horrible shows. The two headed man was pressed against the bars, watching as well as Sika, his deer ears twitching.

"I'm sorry…" Ivan whispered. "You're all in so much pain…"

Quickly, he struck a match, lighting it. He tossed it onto the ground. He leaned on the beam for support as the dry Autumn grass began to set fire, as well as the hay.

"You wont have to be in pain anymore… I promise…" he whispered. Suddenly the man collapsed into the floor, the fire began to spread at his feet, his eyes had turned dark, his face was paler than it had ever been before. The fire began to catch on his coat, as well as the tent, pain shot up his sides and legs, but it was too late for Ivan.

He laid there smiling as he slowly died out.

* * *

Arthur could feel the ears on his head. Not just them sitting there, but they were twitching with his movements. The thought scared him as he sat in the basement, blood on his face and shirt, he pulled at his restraints, growling as he failed to do anything. Both his hands and feet were bound separately to the table. He turned to the side where the dead rabbit corpse lay, the scalpel and other knife sitting on the table. He groaned stretching his arm out. His fingers wrapped around the blade and he cut his fingertips, but slowly and surely the knife was in his hand. He slipped it under the rope, sliding it back and forth as quickly as possible, the rope snapped and he sighed full of relief. He turned to his other hand and untied the bind. As he rose to a sitting position the blood loss in his head mad him dazed and weary a bit as he tried to cut the rope off his feet. Silently and messily he cut his ankle a bit, but freed his two feet. As he pulled out the table he took the knife with him, pulling the door open. He looked around. Alfred had a few bits of his stage clothes in the back. He grabbed a top hat putting it on. The top hat was still rather large and unneeded, but it was better than his twitching ears. Slowly he exited the basement climbing up to the floor level. He found he was just a far bit away from the circus.

Suddenly, he heard screaming.

As he raced around the corner he saw the circus tents up in smoke and flames. People ran from the spectacle, some watched some tried to get buckets of water while others screamed for more water and some screamed to run away. He ran over, his eyes wide.  
"Kiku!" he cried out. He ran at top speed his feet ached until he ran into the tent. He looked around. Inside the grass had been set on fire, the smoke was thick, as he crouched over he could see a man laying in the grass. He ran over, grabbing him, blood stained his neck and chest. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Ivan…" he said.

"They're free…" Ivan said. "Because I let them be free…"

"Ivan, get up, you have to leave!" Arthur said. "What are you going on about!?"

"Kiku and Basch are safe… They're going to be okay… I promised them that…" Ivan whispered. His eyes were already losing the light in them. He leaned back on the floor, his eyes went blank.

"Ivan! Ivan! What are you talking about!?" Arthur snapped.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "And I'm happy… I'm not a monster anymore…"

Ivan gave no further responses.

"Fuck, Ivan! Don't fall asleep!" Arthur snapped.

Arthur sighed dropping the man, he coughed at the black smoke in the air. Ivan had two bleeding wounds on his body, Arthur stepped back.

"Alfred… bastard. I got to get them out of here." Arthur picked up the hammer by Ivan, and ran to the cages he slammed the hammer into the lock and the heavy object crashed forward falling to the ground. He groaned, swinging again.

"Ugh! Dammnit! I'm not strong enough! You guys! Do you know where the keys are!?" Arthur asked through the smoke. Suddenly a figure came forward in the cage.

_"Stop fighting dad…"_

"W-what?" Arthur looked up at her, the little tan butterfly girl stood in front of him. His eyes went wide.

"Seychelles…" he whispered. "It's you…?"

"Arthur… please… run away. Don't come back. Leave us here." Seychelles was beaten up, her eyes dull, her face pale. Arthur pulled at the door hard.

"NO! Seychelles! I haven't seen you in so long! This is what happened!? I didn't know! I didn't know! I'm so sorry! Please, get out of there." Arthur cried slamming the hammer into the lock again. Silently Seychelles shook her head.

"If I knew… If I recognized you. Damn it! I'm so sorry! Please, I'll make it up to you! I'll let you live with me!" Arthur cried tears in his eyes.

"Stop!" Seychelles commanded. Arthur dropped the hammer.

"We're both going to burn if you don't stop… I don't want to be here anymore… I don't belong anywhere… Dad… Take care of yourself… You still have a chance… I don't wish to live amongst these people anymore."  
"Please… please. Any of you. I can save you! Antonio, Lovino! Two headed man… And Sika! Heracles! Don't do this… I can do it!" Arthur whispered. "I don't want you to be killed like this!"

"We want to die…" Lovino spoke up coldly.

"W-what…?" Arthur asked.

Suddenly a cold hand greeted his cheek. Seychelles pulled him close and kissed him softly.

"I don't blame you… Go. Kiku needs you. So you go. Live. We'll be okay… This is what we want." Seychelles smiled softly her wings fluttering.

"I deserved what I got… After never knowing what happened to you." Arthur pulled off his hat exposing his rabbit ears.

"You'll get used to it… The smoke is too thick right now… Go! I don't hate you. I never could…" Seychelles whispered.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Arthur cried out, tears in his eyes.

"I forgive you… Now Just. GO." Seychelles broke into a fit of coughing, she wiped her mouth, leaning on the metal bars. Arthur pet her hair softly and turned away, a beam came crashing down on the two headed mans cage and he could see the fire consuming everything.

He coughed up some of the smoke and ran out into the brightness of the midday, into the chaos. The tents were completely engulfed in fire, the field was empty, only a few good people trying to put out the flame. As Arthur ran away he could hear the tent collapsing, the air whooshing into a big ball of fire and smoke. He swore he could hear a distinct screaming.

And then there was silence.

* * *

Kiku fell to the ground, his leg finally twisted off. Basch held him close, his eyes were wide, his face wet with tears of pain. Blood dripped down his leg, his arm had fallen off long ago. Basch was securely holding the two things now, and pulled Kiku close. He looked over him.

"I don't know what to do Kiku… You're falling apart." Basche whispered. "Should I carry, you?" the tin man picked him up slightly. Kiku threw his head back in pain.

"Okay! Okay!" Basch let him down gingerly. He looked over him, the sockets where his ball joints were had blood on them, wires sticking out where his limbs were bound.

"You're the same as me… Kiku we have to hurry. Alfred could be here any minute."

Slowly Basch began to reach to his own left arm, twisting a small knob, he groaned, his voice still a bit shaky. Slowly he pulled the bolt undone and took off his own arm.

Kiku's eyes widened. Basch shook his head.

"Trust me. Our size isn't too different. We can trade parts. You have to go find our friend. I'll wait for you here. We can do this. Don't worry about your arm and leg. I'll give you mine, okay?" Basch asked.

Kiku tilted his head with a perplexed look on his face.

"I'm sure it will work. Sit still okay? It'll hurt a bit." Basch scooted closer and pulled his left arm off. He pressed it on Kiku's arm.

"Don't worry. I need your help okay. We both tighten the bolt. It looks like our parts are pretty similar." Basch explained. The two tightened the limb to Kiku, his eyes were wide and wet with tears. He leaned back, crying out in silent pain. Basch could see the look on his face and cooed softly; "It'll be over soon. It'll be over. Don't worry!"

Kiku leaned back, turning away. The arm was in place, and he immediately began to move it a bit, buttoning Basch's coat back up. Basch smiled seeing the arm did work on Kiku.

"Now your leg, okay?" Basch asked. He pulled the coat up a bit to the socket on Kiku's thigh where his leg had fallen off. Kiku nodded leaning back.

"Good… Relax." Basch said. He slowly began pulling off the socket where his thigh attached to his torso. He undid the right leg, looking over Kiku.

"You're going to be okay." he said. "Be calm."

Kiku threw his head back in pain as he attached the limb to his wooden socket. Kiku was bleeding a bit, still he gripped his new arm, grinding his teeth to bare with the sudden pain, his sigh was painful. Basch held him close, letting the man adjust.

"I know this is too fast, but you need to run. Now. Go get your friend and bring him back. I can't leave in this state…" Basch looked into Kiku's dark black eyes.

"I'll be here, okay?" he hugged Kiku softly.

Slowly, achingly; Kiku tried to stand. As he wobbled to his feet hugging the wall for support his eyesight was a bit hazy with pain. He stumbled with the tin leg, turning to Basch, who was now missing two limbs. Basch smiled.

"Go. You're fine. Keep going." Basch replied.

Kiku nodded turning the corner, he limped away slowly, blood dripping down his leg as he scurried away. Basch leaned back looking around the alleyway. He sighed, looking down.

_"What an ugly little thing…"_

Basch's eyes went wide with terror. He shuffled away from the noise he heard as a tall figure with a top hat appeared. Alfred smiled running his tongue on the blade of the knife. His coat was dripping with blood. In the distance you could see the circus flames smoke whirlwind that drifted into the sky, turning the bluish sky dark grey black. Alfred smiled leaning over him. He pinned the smaller man under his body and chuckled creepily, staring at him darkly.

"You look so defenceless… Where is Hanako?" Alfred asked.

"His name is Kiku…" Basch snapped.

"I could give a fuck. Where is he?" Alfred asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Basch asked.

Alfred slammed the knife into Basch's leg.

"I think you do." he snapped.

"AGH! Ahhg!" Basch cried out in pain, clutching his leg. Alfred grinned, smashing his lips into him. Basch's eyes widened his mouth open his eyes tearing up in pain as Alfred pulled his tongue out of his mouth. He was panting and crying slightly, trying to breath and not be in so much pain. Basch leaned back using his only hand to cover the would.

"You're too cute with that face… Too bad I have to kill you. I can't have you around anymore." Alfred snapped, licking the knife again.  
Basch looked down, he un-strapped the rifle on his back pulling it down to Alfred's stomach. He growled at him, cocking the gun with his one good arm.

"I could laugh at you." Alfred hissed. "You're too sad. A one legged one armed gunman. That rifle is full of blanks. We both know that. This is really your last stand… That's pathetic. What are you even protecting?"

Basch looked down, smiling softly.

"Kiku…" he replied.

"And why is that?" Alfred asked.

"Because I loved him… And I'm willing to risk it…" Basch replied.

"He doesn't even love you." Alfred sneered.

"So I can't love him because of it? Love is an emotion. It's a noun, it's a verb, it's an adjective... I can do it freely. And risk everything for it." Basch smiled and leaned back. "Even if thousands of people die for love selfishly, I'll never learn."

"You think it makes you brave?" Alfred asked.

"No… It makes me a hero." Basch chuckled softly at his small joke.

"No matter what you do, no matter who you become, you're still the same. You'll never be a hero. You'll just be a freak." Alfred hissed.

"I'm more of one than you'll ever be…" Basch hissed.

"You can shut up now." Alfred jumped forward and stabbed him in the shoulder, straight into his heart.

_BLAM_

Alfred stumbled back, falling onto the ground. Basch lay there, his hand on his gun. Alfred slowly stood up, smiling. Basch was limp, his head leaning on his left shoulder, his gun at his bleeding leg. He was like a dead doll, a pretty tin colour shining on his skin. Alfred brushed his coat off, smearing blood all over himself.

"What a stupid little doll, full of stupid little dreams!" he cackled blood dripping onto his bootlaces. He looked over. "Shooting a gun full of blanks… Thinks he's a hero… Falls in love… Only normal people get to do that…"

_"Stop."_

Alfred turned as a new voice was heard. He looked over to the smaller man standing in the shadows of the building. Blood smeared on his face as he wiped his mouth.

"My little bunny has returned? So cute…" Alfred said.

"You sicko!" Arthur snapped throwing his hat off, his furry rabbit ears visible. He pulled the surgery knife out and looked over Alfred. He grit his teeth, stepping forward. Alfred's face split into a grin. He stepped forward walking close to him, blood on his teeth, he swiped his tongue over it, tasting the irony blood.

"Hahaha… HAHAHA!" Alfred jumped forward spinning upward, he darted with the knife in his hand, kicking off the wall to get speed jumping down at Arthur. The British man lifted the surgery knife the two knifes collided, scraping sparks of metal off each other. The man chuckled darting back and forth.

"I did this because I love you you know! I did! I really did! I loved you so much! I want to be together! I want to raise children! I kidnapped people you knew, or people you used to talk to when you travelled! That's why I had Seychelles and them all! They could've gotten in the way you know! Just us! No one else! I want everyone who ever touched you to die! DIE DIE DIE!" he cried out swinging the knife blindly at Arthur, the man jumped back at the frenzied attack as Alfred cackled and smiled brightly. Arthur dodged and threw himself back in the dark alleyways, trying to defend. The madman jumped up and down agilely smiling as he crashed into the ground trying to jump on Arthur. The two clashed weapons.

"I did so much! Why do you ignore me!?" Alfred snapped. "WHY!? I did so much to get your attention and I finally dragged myself here to get you to see the real me! I see… I see… You love that doll! And I have to kill it! That's what lovers do! They protect each other."

"I see now…" Arthur hissed. "You're a total nutcase freak…"

"THAT'S A LIE! A LIE A LIE ALIELIELIELIE!" Alfred jumped up and down screaming at the top of his lungs. Arthur stepped back as the man jumped away from him, knife close to his face. He smiled licking his lips, blood covering his skin. Arthur stepped back huffing his breath.

"I though we could be together… but you didn't want to be. I tried so hard! Doesn't anyone get credit anymore! My attempts make me a psychopath. That's what people do for love, right!?" Alfred snapped. "RIIGHT!?"

Alfred sliced at Arthur's face again with the bloody knife. Arthur dodges and slipped the blade over Alfred's arm. The man barely flinched but moved into the blade, smiling. He slashed at Arthur and moved away, he repeated seven times of jumping and slashing until he was a panting bloody mess of a human. He smiled brightly and began to curl his lip up, wiping the blood away.

"I never killed someone til now… Even then. I only wanted to save them." Arthur hissed.

"Hmm?" Alfred asked.

"Regardless… I don't want to be a murderer like you. I want to be free… I don't want to kill you." Arthur snapped. "I want to go home. I don't want this…"

"Why do you say such things… I need you so much you know?… I needed you…" Alfred whispered. He ran forward, lifting his knife.

"If I can't have you no one can!" he screamed.

Arthur twisted around slamming the knife into Alfred's neck. Alfred suddenly stiffened his fluid jumping and falling now sent him spiralling into the floor. He screamed out in pain dropping the knife.

"AAAHHAAHAAAAA!" He screamed grabbing his neck, he reeled back in pain shuddering like a leaf in the wind. He thrashed and screamed his blood dripping all over the ground. He was screaming and sobbing his body not permitting him to do anything. He went from screaming to whimpering, rubbing his eyes and wiping his face. He was shaking and shuttering.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair… Why does it hurt… You make me feel. Why do I only feel pain!? WHY!?" Alfred screamed.

_"Because that's all you gave to this world."_

Arthur jumped back looking up.

"Roderich!" he said.

Roderich held Kiku close, a cigarette in his mouth.

"I figured something like this would happen…" Roderich said.

"Ahhhhgggn…" Alfred moaned in pain.

"Shut up you pussy." Roderich snapped. He picked the man up and flung him over his shoulder. He sighed taking a drag of his cigarette.  
"I got a kettle of tea back home. Let's have a nice long chat the four of us." he said.

Arthur ran up to Kiku, hugging him tightly.

"Kiku…" he whispered.

Kiku smiled at him brightly.

"Kiku… Kiku…" he whispered hugging him.

"Yep, that's his name. Now hurry your ass up before someone sees up with a dead body." Roderich snapped. Arthur looked over to Basch, his body lingering in the roadway. He turned back to Kiku.

"Kiku… I'm so sorry. I didn't get to him in time." Arthur whispered.

Kiku brought him close, embracing him with a kiss. He tightened his hug around him and smiled. He shook his head, wiping the tears away.

"Thank you… For forgiving me." Arthur replied.

The small group of people walked away from the bloody alley way, Alfred moaning and crying out. Roderich rolled his eyes lifting the cigarette from his lips. He looked up at the sky. Fire engulfed the circus and the smoke spiralled around the air, creating a darkness.  
Roderich stamped out the cigarette.

"It's over." he said.

"It's all over…"

* * *

Arthur snuggled up to Kiku in Roderich's large armchair. Something about fighting a blood-covered nutcase in an alleyway made him appreciate the building even more, despite the perfume and smoke, as well as the shitty tea. Roderich was examining Alfred, the blade still in his neck. He was crying, bound up with towels and ropes Roderich had fumbled together dumbly. He had a saw awkwardly shoved in Alfred's face as he sawed off the blade handle.

"Better not remove the knife… might kill you." he mumbled with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I bet you want an explanation on why you've been like this since a kid huh?" Roderich asked. "Let me clear it all up for you. After the little story Arthur told me, I think I know what happened."

"When you were younger, before that, you weren't very correctly formed as a fetus. You were suffering a deficiency. The ability to feel pain. More recently in my scientific studies we've been studying the nervous system. Earlier I told Kiku about how the nervous system moderates your feeling of pain.. You probably know this seeing you were the one sewing up people. You did NOT know, however, that you lacked that ability. However you felt this feeling twice. Once when you gave Arthur money. You wear rubber boots. Rubbing against the ground gave you an electrical charge, the money taken was a metal conduit. As soon as you came into contact with Arthur you felt a pinch of warmth from the contact of an electric shock. That was your first sense of feeling."

Alfred whimpered nodding his neck stiffly with a blade still inside. He looked around at us, gagged to be silent as Roderich coughed a bit lighting his cigarette a bit better.

"You need to quit smoking…." Arthur said.

"Shut your face." Roderich snapped. "Now the second time is up until this point. When Arthur stabbed you in the neck. Your spine has a lot of your brain activites and nervous system sensors. This may be more permanent If you leave that knife in your neck. If you try to pull it out, you're probably going to die since it's lodged in your spine. Also if you taste something copper-like in the back of your throat that's probably your spinal fluid- don't ask me how I know. From now on, you get what you deserve. A sense of pain from the neck down. And you have quite a lot of injuries don't you? It seems you broke your ankle a long time ago. Which is now basically screwed beyond repair. Probably tripped on the circus stage. You have a few knife wounds which predictably is from your own doing as well as Arthur's. Another is a gunshot wound. That was Basch. Definitely not a bullet, but it did you some damage. He filled his rifle with probably a rock or a pebble just in case he needed something to fire. Looks like he was looking out for you more than you think Kiku."

Kiku nodded burying into Arthur's chest.

"This is so much… Roderich. Six people are dead. What should we do?" Arthur asked.

"If we can trust the Yard to be the smart bunch of policeman as always; we should be fine. Unless you write them a note saying you did it. Just live your life you two; there's nothing else that needs to be done." he replied.

"What about Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Ah... Screw it. I'll keep him. I know he's a psychotic asshole but he's still a person. And he's suffering right now, so no need to worry. I needed a slave anyway. Someone's got to clean this house." he huffed.

"All right… What about Kiku?" Arthur asked.

"Jesus Christ… Stop asking me!" Roderich snapped. "You love him right!? You want to stay together right!? Then just do it! Nothings holding you back anymore. You're going to live, and I'm sure of it. Just go. Be happy. Little sadness contains little happiness. Much sadness contains much happiness. This is your sadness. Be sad, be happy. Just be together. You'll be fine. All right?"

Kiku looked up at Arthur, he mouthed a few words at him with a smile. Arthur turned his head.

"What?" he asked.

Kiku slowly mouthed the words to him.

"I… don't understand." Arthur said.

Kiku got close, wrapping his arms around him, he kissed him three times on the lips. He mouthed the words again.

"Write it out Kiku." Arthur replied.

Kiku pursed his lips tracing the letters on his skin.

_I-L-O-V_

"I can't read you touching my face." Arthur said.

"For the love of God! He loves you!" Roderich snapped. "You stupid Brit!"

Arthur turned red. He cupped Kiku's face smiled.

"Really?"

Kiku nodded.

"I love you too…" he kissed his cheek, nuzzling the man's neck. Roderich leaned back in his chair rolling his eyes.

"Go make me a pot of tea you lovestruck moron." Roderich huffed.

"I'll get right to it." Arthur replied. He walked over to the small kitchen, Kiku rubbing his shiny tin arm as he follow, helping. He lit the match for the stove as Arthur grabbed water for the tea. Kiku gave a soft kiss to his neck, rubbing against his awkward rabbit ears.. Arthur returned a soft kiss on the forehead, rubbing Kiku's wooden shoulder.

And at that moment, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Fin**

**AN: Thank you for reading, I am aware this was a bit graphic and very long, I promised myself I'd only make two chapters, however I'm willing to comprimise and make up for that. /If/ you would like, readers, I'm willing to make a third chapter of exclusively AsaXKiku smut, of a sort of Epilouge. If you're interested at all please leave a review or something to tell me. Other than that thank you for reading I put a lot of time into typing and a lot into editing, so your reviews and your love is really great, and it makes me very happy.  
**

**Once again; Thank you for reading.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath

* * *

It would probably take years for what happened to go away. A fire killing four people. (For the papers considered the two headed man one person) And a man made of metal found stabbed in the streets. The story would be called Birmingham Circus massacre. The fire was found be to arson. Which well enough was Ivan, but the Yard wasn't scathingly bright so it was never told who. Arthur and Kiku were never actually talked to by the Yard. Nothing was found in the fire but some melted cages, and ashes. There was one other thing; a melted Russian star pin with burnt ribbon.

_1811, October, 3rd_

_Today is the anniversary. Kiku reminded me. I guess it was fairly forgotten. Since no one paid for a grave setting Kiku takes it upon himself to rewrite all of their names on the stone over the graves. I buy the flowers usually. The year went by fast, I didn't give it much thought. Kiku is thinking of just carving in their names, but we'd probably mess it up, so it's better we wait till we have the money for that. Kiku doesn't look too good today. I want him to be happy, he'll probably reflect on it. I know I am. Alfred is still in Austria's control. That man knows his way around people. I guess we all have to._

Arthur shoved his journal back in the drawer as Kiku pulled an old bottle of ink out of the desk. Arthur had found more of a profession in writing than painting, but he never really gave it up. Kiku pulled a cloth over his head, tying it around his neck; trying to hide the scars. The two began to pack a small basket, folding the sheet over the supplies. Arthur kissed Kiku's forehead and smiled. Kiku played with his rabbit ears, after a year he could feel them quite often enough and was pretty used to them He shoved them into a normal sized hat and kept moving. Kiku frowned, tiptoeing to press a kiss on Arthur's human ear.

"I know… but I still get embarrassed when people point…" he murmured to Kiku.

Kiku gave him a look.

_I got over it._

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I can never win with you." he smiled softly. "I know you aren't any better."

Kiku nudged him in the arm, and the two walked outside into the small street. They had moved several months ago out of his small apartment to a big two person house by the outskirts of town. The money was small but money came in quicker ever since the paper press moved into Birmingham and Arthur began to write.

Kiku pulled his head cover over his head, and Arthur made a small remark about looking like Red Riding Hood with the basket. The two chatted quietly, heading outward to the forest, Austria's house would become a frequenting place. He had possibly the most money in Birmingham but he never came out of that crappy looking house. However inside had definitely changed. The music that overflowed off his table and into his chairs were now neatly piled on his bookshelves. The pots and pans overflowing the basin in his kitchen were still old and warped but scraped and scrubbed clean. The windows were washed and the light actually came in better. The smell of smoke didn't stick to the air as much and the windows were fixed and opened easily. However the furniture was still full of the stench of smoke and the desk had an ashtray full of cigarette butts as if it was a bouquet. Arthur and Kiku stepped inside, no need to knock. Austria was playing in his piano room next to the Living room. A small man was sitting on the couch, he was dirty and his hands were bruised and cut up. He had scratches on his arms and dirt on his legs. He looked like he was sitting on the couch, but he was completely asleep, head resting on his shoulder. He snored softly, his face and mouth scarred from hard work. He was wearing some ratty clothing and socks with holes in it. Arthur approached, Kiku stayed his distance by the kitchen. He looked over the man. He was fairly skinny if not almost anorexic. His hair was matted and tangled. Arthur reached his hand out to his hair.

"Wake him and I knock you teeth out."

Arthur jumped away from the couch at the tone of Roderich's voice, he stood in the doorway, cigarette in his mouth.

"He took way too damn long to fall asleep. Always begging to do shit. I finally just made him stand outside with buckets of water on his arm and told him to count to one-thousand. Tired the hell out of him." he said huffing some smoke out. "He wont quit trying to fix things."

"Perhaps that's a good thing. You trained him pretty well considering he was such a nutcase." Arthur replied.

"Too well…" Austria grumbled. "I hope he gets exhausted soon because his energy is tiring me out."

"Maybe that's all your smoking." Arthur snapped.

"Maybe you can shove it up your ass." Roderich snapped.

"You know, ever since you moved here you got cranky." Arthur complained.

"All the British air. What do you want anyway?" Roderich asked.

"It's the anniversary." he replied.

Roderich sighed.

"Ah. I see…" His tone changed slightly looking to Alfred.

"You want to take him?" Roderich asked.

"Hell no!" Arthur snapped. "I just felt like stopping by since this is on the way… Would you like to go?"

"No. I better watch the nut so he can sleep well. He's been progressing a lot." Roderich replied. "You two do what you want to do. Alfred has been fairly adjusted to his pain. Of course he limps a lot, he ruined his ankle long ago. He's been rather kind and if not he's been apologetic. He cries a lot asking for me to go get you."

"What? Why?" Arthur asked.

"He wanted to apologize." Roderich replied.

"What!? Why didn't you tell us?" Arthur snapped, ears twitching.

"I like watching him suffer over it." Roderich chuckled. "Beside. It doesn't matter. You two are well off, I don't need you to be chained down by that man. You have lives, like I said you would. Go live it. Be happy."

Kiku silently approached the dishevelled asleep man. He looked over the ringmaster that had imprisoned him for so long. Arthur stepped closer as he began to kneel by him, expressionless. Silent, not by choice but in his expression he was calm. He put his hand on Alfred, wrapping his arm around him, brushing the metal still stuck into his neck.

"Kiku…" Arthur said.

Kiku nodded, holding Alfred close.

"What does that mean?" Roderich asked.

"He… forgives him." Arthur replied.

Alfred's bright blue eyes suddenly opened. And Arthur realized they weren't so bright anymore. They were watery and dark, his eyes looked exhausted and scared. He suddenly jumped seeing Kiku around his neck, and he began to cower, turning his face away.

"Don't hurt me…" he whispered.

Kiku shook his head, looking over him, he wrapped his other arm around him, and gripped the man tightly. Alfred shivered cowering under the man that was once a slave. Kiku brushed his hair away.

"I… I'm so sorry… F-For everything I d-did… I-I put y-you in s-so much p-pain…" Alfred shook, crying his words hoarsely. "Can you for-forg-give me?"

Kiku nodded, and smiled. He stepped away.

"Y-you mean it?" Alfred asked shaking.

Kiku nodded.

Arthur sighed, picking up the basket of flowers.

"Was that all?" Roderich asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Arthur replied.

"Fine with me. Alfred, get back to what you were doing earlier." Roderich snapped.

"Yes sir." Alfred said weakly with a bit of a smile.

"Come on Kiku." Arthur said.

"We have one last thing to do."

* * *

The two stood over the unmarked graves, sighing. Arthur wrote the last name on the grave.

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

The two looked around at the graveyard, most graves had stone plates or stone crosses, their graves had wooden pickets. Kiku placed some flowers on each one, lingering on one certain grave. He wiped the dirt off of the picket making the sign was clearly showing the name.

_Zwingili Basch_

"I'm so sorry Kiku…" Arthur whispered. "I know how you always signed to me… you have a part of him with you… But… I know.. I know you loved him too…"

Kiku leaned on him, smiling softly.

"I… You mean it?" Arthur asked. After a full year he had come to understand nearly every glance, every smile and frown and every bit of a quirk that Kiku used to communicate.

_"I'll always love you, first."_

"But Basch was close second huh?" Arthur said. "I'm sorry… If I had found them in time…"

_"He died a hero. My heart has enough room to love two people…"_ Kiku patted the grave, smiling softly as he stood up by Arthur. He wrapped his arms around the man, looking up at him.

"You'll always be first to me…" Arthur replied.

_"Ditto."_ Kiku smiled with some blush on his cheeks.

Arthur nuzzled up to the mans neck, chuckling and lifting him up in his arms. Kiku hugged him tightly, making a comforted sigh noise. Arthur kissed his forehead softly.

_"Lets go home…"_ Kiku tilted his head, his eyes giving a message only Arthur could very easily interpret.

* * *

Kiku pressed back into the cold sheets and Arthur laid him down, pulling off his shoes. The room was cold and the afternoon light was covered by thin curtains. Covered light outlined shadows of clothes as Arthur pulled off his pants, dropping them on the ground. Kiku curled up in bed, smiling as he dropped his underwear on the pile of clothes on the side of the bed. England smiled, gasping as the two kissed their tongues rubbing against each other with a rough feeling against each other as they broke apart gasping. Saliva connected their tongues for a second as they broke apart.  
Arthur laid in his lap, rubbing his bulged underwear over Kiku a sheet separating them. Kiku tilted his head back, giving his silent signs of pleasure. Arthur pulled his underwear off, letting everything be exposed. The first time they had ever had sex was long ago, they knew all their spots and pleasurable places as well as their kinks. Arthur pulled out some rope, looking over Kiku. He was still as beautiful as the day he ever saw his face. His hair was messy and longer. His face had no make up of face doll attachments. He smiled and hid in the bed sweetly, he gave responses with his hands and his eyes.

The lusty ones were clear to Arthur.

_"Tie me down."_ Kiku laid on his back, hands against the metal headboard.

"You sure love?" Arthur smiled softly at the friskiness.

Kiku nodded, pressing his wrist against the pipes. Arthur wrapped the rope around, binding his wrist to the headboard. Kiku smiled, Arthur shyly pulled the sheet off, smiling softly, he kissed against his neck smiling at the small red cheeks Kiku was getting. He gave a small bite on his neck and kissed him softly. Kiku tugged the bind slightly, making sure they were secure. Arthur slowly lifted his legs on top of his as he kneeled in front of him. Kiku opened his mouth as he felt Arthur press his finger against the tip were precum formed. He felt his cheeks get hot, his face contorting into pleasure. Arthur leaned down, licking the messy erection as he began to take some in his mouth. Kiku tugged hard on the binds his mouth silently wording dirty things to Arthur.

_"Yes! Ah- Ah! M-More!"_ Kiku's legs wrapped around his shoulders as he did his best to please him. He slowly dragged his teeth against it until Kiku began to shutter at the feeling, giving a exhale. He was in a pure bliss and his legs shook as Arthur took more down his throat, deep throating the whole thing. Kiku shivered throwing his head back, careful not to slam into the headboard. Arthur slid his tongue around messily, sucking harsh around the good spots and focusing on the tip like he was used to. Kiku was melting, shaking in his mouth, his erection twitching. Arthur continued, letting it hit the back of his throat he sighed in satisfaction and Kiku silently cried in happiness, shaking. He let his body go as he released in Arthur's mouth, Arthur cried out surprised how quickly he released. He swallowed as most of it hit the back of his throat. As he pulled away he smiled looking to Kiku. He looked down and put his fingers in Kiku's mouth. The man was panting and gasped as the fingers probed his mouth. He sucked softly, his eyes were filled with lust. Arthur removed his fingers, smiling.

"You okay? Too much?" Arthur asked.

Kiku nodded and shook his head.

_"Yes, it's good. P-please keep going."_ Kiku's eyes were watering with pleasure. Arthur began to push one finger inside. He felt antsy, they hadn't been having sex and the feeling was still rough but felt so good. Kiku's legs came up to the sitting mans shoulders. His metal leg was shining in the shrouded light. Arthur felt a pang of guilt towards the people that had passed. He looked Kiku romantically in the eyes, smiling.

"Slow okay?" Arthur asked. "Let's enjoy it…"

Kiku nodded firmly, his breathing was hitched and his body was shaking. Arthur shifted adding two fingers in and Kiku, leaning back. Kiku tugged helplessly at the binds, looking a bit uncomfortable. Arthur leaned over and ran his rough tongue over a nipple, making Kiku's eyes open wide and the man opened his mouth, tongue out as he shook in pleasure, tears falling down his cheeks as Arthur gave a harsh suck on the nipple, pulling his fingers in and out of his entrance.

"MMmmmhm~" Arthur moaned on purpose, seeing Kiku give another silent moan in pleasure, his eyes shut, mouth half-opened. He licked and sucked his nipple adding a third finger into his entrance. Kiku shivered and silently mouthed words to him again.

_"P-please! Inside… P-put it in…! I-Inside! It's so g-good…"_ Kiku's mouth uttered silent words and as Arthur pulled out his fingers he could feel Kiku shaking as he pressed the erection against his bottom. Kiku was panting his breathing wild and strong as he shook against Arthur. He shut his eyes feeling the tip press inside his body and lifted his leg, which glinted again in the sunlight passing through the curtains. Arthur sat there for a long time, smiling softly at him. Kiku blinked his eyes open.

_"Arthur…? Please… hurry…"_ his eyes pleaded.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered. The outlines of light in the dark room made Kiku glow on his metal arm and leg. His body was slick lightly with sweat. His face a soft red colour and his eyes a dark charcoal black with bright shining light in them a hazy lust in his gaze. Arthur watched him pant, his cheeks getting less red.

_"Ar… Arthur…"_ Kiku mouthed, looking over him.

"I'll go slow, but it'll feel good. Okay?" the man kissed his forehead softly.

"Hah…" Kiku let out a breath. The two were right up next to each other, chest to chest, Arthur pressed his lips against his forehead. Then slowly, he gave a small thrust, filling Kiku with his member. Kiku was shaking, his body flushed a shade of pink in the shrouded sunlight. His face was lit up with sunlight. Arthur let the two rest, his member fully sheathed inside. The look on his face was blissful and calm. Silently he lifted his hand, undoing his ties. Kiku's arms fell and he wrapped them around Arthur tightly, thrusting forward into his erection. Kiku threw his head back shaking. His back arched upwards. His eyes shut again and he felt a sweeping feeling of pleasure making him tighten up suddenly. He was panting and the tightness made him feel every centimetre that slid into him. He started panting harder and harder, pleading to Arthur with his eyes.

_"More… More…"_ he begged with blissful eyes._ "Please… it's too much… I-"_  
Kiku threw his head back as Arthur thrust into him, pulling out slowly just to feel a sense of friction before slamming back inside hard. Kiku would scream if he could, clawing Arthur's back for the first time in a while. Arthur moaned, feeling the nail dig into his back, his body shaking.

The two slowly moved into their rhythm, Kiku's gasping and clawing his back arching as Arthur pounded effortlessly, holding up his lover in the dappled sunlight as they enjoyed the moment to themselves. Arthur's rabbit ears even began to twitch which he had gotten used to happening once his blood got running. They two mixed in their own furious amount of pleasure, Arthur gasped at the feeling and gripped Kiku's back softly.

"C-coming…" he panted.

Kiku nodded rapidly.

_"M-me too!"_ his eyes pleaded.

The two felt their minds numbing the pleasure shooting up their spines as they rocking into each others hips, gasping and moaning with pleasure as they finally reached their peak, Kiku's cum hitting Arthur's stomach as he came inside. The two began panting and shaking as they collapsed on the side. Arthur curled up, holding Kiku by the back of the head, pulling him into his chest.

"Mhm…" Arthur huffed. Kiku blinked lazily, panting softly.

"I love you." Arthur said.

Kiku looked up to him smiling.

_"I love you too."_

* * *

The days passed until Arthur and Kiku decided to pay Roderich another visit. His house was looking better and better. Alfred seemed more upbeat, at least as he could be. The two sat in the living room, next to a slightly smaller ashtray. There was a considerably less amount of cigarettes in the tray. However, the smell of smoke still lingered thickly in the air.

"What's this?" Arthur asked. "You aren't getting your daily dose of tar?"

"Shut up." Roderich snapped as he brought the tea in, a piece of grass stuck in his teeth. He set the tea set down, offering Kiku and Arthur the usually Earl Grey.

"Are you trying to quit?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe. What's it matter to you?" Roderich asked, hissing in annoyance.

"Nothing." Arthur replied with a smile, sipping his coffee. Silently, Kiku got up, looking around.

"What's the matter with you?" Roderich asked.

"He said he heard something." Arthur said standing up. Kiku turned his head around.

"A piano."

"You can tell that from what he looked like?" Roderich asked.

"I get used to it." Arthur replied.

"Well, don't mind it." Roderich informed. "It's just Alfred."

However Kiku still minded it and pushed the door open into Roderich's study room. There was a large room with piles of German music as well as blank stands for music and some random notes. Alfred played a few notes, on the piano of written music. Kiku watched him playing, tapping each key slowly as if to not make mistakes. Kiku watched him, turning to Arthur.

"He's asking what he's playing." Arthur explained.

"It's an elegy. An elegy is a sad song. In one of the minor scales usually." Roderich replied.

"What's it called, he asked." Arthur translated Kiku again.

"What was it… oh. What did you name it Alfred?" Roderich asked.

"T-The… The Elegy of… the Circus." Alfred replied.

"Right that. I wrote it simple so he wouldn't struggle so much." Roderich explained.

Kiku tilted his head, looking to Alfred.

"Yeah, The Elegy of the Circus." Alfred repeated.

Kiku smiled. He looked to Arthur.

"What d-did he say?" Alfred asked timidly.

Arthur looked at him and smiled. Kiku turned, with the words of his expression on his face.

_"I like it."_

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter was so late. I've been a little left behind with all my work. I will catch up. As you can see I'm just horrible at making smut in this one. Sorry it was so crappy. I will work on my fanfictions. Consider it my new years resolution. :3 Happy new year.  
If you want to see their pictures I'll be posting some on my devianart = MetronomeSpinner  
**


End file.
